


Lupus Naturam

by GrinningFlowers



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Character Deaths, Clans, F/M, Incredibly AU, Lots of sex later on, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/pseuds/GrinningFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the fear or a war beginning, the Glanies and Eldur clans finally create a treaty of sorts by arranging for the heirs of each to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Same Boat As You

**Author's Note:**

> This work involves magic, werewolves, war, and is, of course, incredibly AU. I hope you guys will enjoy it :)
> 
> Quick Info before reading:
> 
> 1.) A lot of this is mine and my friend's take on the omegaverse
> 
> 2.) There will be MPREG involved in this story
> 
> 3.) There are words in different languages words are:
> 
> Glanies: Ice in Latin
> 
> Eldur: Fire in Icelandic
> 
> Domina: basically Lady of the House in Latin.
> 
> Dux: Latin for Duke
> 
> Mortalis: Human/Mortal in Latin
> 
> Lupus Naturam: Wolf Nature in Latin
> 
> There is quite a bit of Latin words. 
> 
> 4.) Howard is alive, Maria and Odin are dead.
> 
> 5.) Tony's full name is changed to Antonious because it sounds important and seems like something Howard would do in this time line.

“You did what!?” Tony snarled, glaring daggers at Howard who stared back emotionlessly.  
  
“I’ve arranged your marriage,” He restated, now just looking bored with the entire situation.  
  
“What made you think that was something alright to do? Don’t I get a say in this!?”  
  
“We had no choice, Antonious. It was either this, or go into a battle of three sides. With this treaty we’ll be able to settle this war much sooner than if we stood alone. It’s your responsibility as prince to make sure that your people will be safe.”  
  
“We don’t even have to fight! This entire situation is pointless!”  
  
“Lower your voice!” Howard growled, eyes flashing golden for a brief moment before he recomposed himself, “You must understand that this is for the best. We would have been drawn into the war eventually. Eldur and Glanies clans have fought for too long;  Domina of the Glanies, Lady Frigga and I both agree on that, so if this treaty was not created, I say was because it is most certainly happening, the fighting with the mortalis would draw us all in. These creatures are greedy and once they receive a taste of power, they would hunt down every clan to either enslave or kill of all our species.”  
  
Tony clenched his fists angrily, staring defiantly at the ground as he tried to find some way of telling his father that he wouldn’t do it in a way that actually made sense. All he could come up with was what one would label as selfish reasoning, which was partially true no matter what angle you looked at the situation. As a prince he was meant to put his people first before his own feelings, which, quite frankly, sucked.  
  
“Do you understand?” Howard asked after a while of tension filled silence. Tony stiffly nodded. “Good. You will meet with the Glanies prince in two days.”   
  
Tony looked up again at that statement, brow furrowed in confusion, “Wait, prince?”  
  
Howard had the gall to laugh, “Well yes, you are an omega.” He stared in shock as he watched his father exit the room, the curtain that stood as a door moving back and forth a few times before resting perfectly in its spot. Tony watched the material for a moment longer, waiting until Howard was well out of earshot, then roared in anger, knocking over anything within reach.   
  
    It simply wasn’t fair! Why couldn’t they send someone else? Why did he have to go through with all this? In all honesty Tony had never even wanted an alpha to begin with! He’d hoped to spend his life without being tethered to someone he was meant to please in any way he could. Tony had always considered himself stronger than that, thought that perhaps with his high place in the clan he would always be able to do things he wanted. That was out the window now. Yes his ideas had been foolish, but there had always been a sliver of hope; now he just had to sit down and let things happen, which went against his every nature. He knew it was best to just suck it up, (like a good prince would do, put your pack first and all that.)  but he refused to go down without some sort of fight! There was no way Tony would ever truly accept this bastard ice wielder! Fire and Ice would never go well together; they’d probably be at each other’s throats in a matter of seconds. But the worst of it would be when he went into that dreadful heat, which was still yet to have happened to him. Having to depend on someone that much sounded like one of the worst things to ever have to experience, and he was being forced into such a situation.  
  
With another angry roar Tony stormed out of the room he occupied, quickly exiting the house and hurrying out into the surrounding woods where he slid into his wolf form (it was always easier to do so when he was as furious as he was now). Once occupying the skin (or fur) he had been comfortable with since he was a pup, he charged, using his four strong legs to carry him as fast and far away from the village as he possibly could. He only stopped when he found a clearing to hunt in, the omega prince rather desperate to let out as much frustrations as possible at the moment. It didn't take long for Tony to find his prey.  
  
The sun was setting by the time he returned, blood smeared up to his elbows and around his panting mouth, the crimson sprayed across his torso as well, the appearance of it almost like war paint. It was quite obvious to everyone that the prince was not to be bothered when he didn't even bother cleaning himself up after a hunt, so Tony was able to curl up in his furs and sleep somewhat peacefully, the fighting having taken his mind off his soon to be marriage and new life.  
  
~~~~  
  
Loki walked down the stone halls quickly, mind trying to supply with a viable reason to why his mother had asked to see him so urgently. He partially worried that they'd been attacked earlier than expected, that perhaps she had been injured somehow, or even worse that she was dying. It was times like these that he would curse his mind for suggesting such horrible situations; Loki truly did not need this on his shoulders as well.  
  
He moved silently through the curtain of a door and bowed to his mother, "Why is it that you asked for my presence, Lady Frigga?"  
  
Loki could hear the smile in his mother's voice, "I'll tell you if you get out of that ridiculous stance, love. That's no reason to bow to me."  
  
He stood and gave her a rather small smile, the best he could manage, "I am just being proper."  
  
"Yes, I know. Now come sit with me while I'll tell you a very important arrangement that had been made." Loki quirked a brow at that, but obliged, joining the leader of the Glanies at the small table of her room where she was drinking her favorite warm beverage (despite popular belief the ice wolves did enjoy warm food and drinks.; They weren't savages.).  
  
“What arrangement has been made, mother?” He asked as soon as he was comfortable in the leather-bound chair (He‘d always had a bit of distaste for them).  
  
“Well I was finally able to come to an agreement with the Eldur clan.” Loki’s eyes widened at that. An agreement? With those heathens? How?  
  
“How?”  
  
There was a flash of something in Frigga’s eyes at that: Worry perhaps? “We made a very special arrangement.” She didn’t proceed after that, telling Loki it had most likely been worry in those blue eyes.  
  
“Mother, what is this arrangement?”  
  
She sucked in a breath and looked into his eyes as she broke the news, “A marriage. Between you and the Eldur clan’s heir.”  
  
Loki stared blankly at her for a moment, as if he hadn’t heard correctly, which was exactly what he was thinking, because really, an arranged marriage? This had to be some kind of joke! But the look on his dear mother’s face said otherwise.  
  
“I am to be married to the enemy clan’s Dux’s child?”  
  
“Well they are no longer the enemy, love.”  
  
“Why isn’t Thor being married off? Why am I?” Loki was unable to keep himself completely composed and his voice came out slightly sharp and only a bit desperate. If his mind was filling with all the awful scenarios his future may hold it could conjure, he would have been scandalized by his usually perfect mask breaking.     
  
He then looked at his mother as if he were being betrayed, as if she’d had sold his soul, which was similar in a sense but still a bit of an overreaction.  
  
“Loki, darling, you must relax,” she spoke in a tone that was comforting yet firm, “You are the one who is first in line for the throne and Thor is already bonded to his own omega, there was no other choice. You are an alpha and he is an omega, which is quite rare for that clan, so we had to take the opportunity. It was the best for our people.”  
  
“Do I not get a say in this matter?” Loki asked, void of any emotion now.  
  
“Do not be selfish. We always put the pack first as its leaders, you know this,” his mother spoke like she did whenever something had to be done, when there was no room for discussion. Frigga then added in a lighter tone, “We don’t want any further bloodshed. Let your father’s death not be in vain, love.”  
  
He nodded silently before standing and exiting the room.  
  
Loki froze the first wolf to bother him solid.  
  
  
    The day that they were to meet came incredibly fast, and it would be a bold lie to say that Loki wasn’t feeling some slight nerves about the whole situation. It was a strange concept to him, being married to someone to bring peace, or being part of an arranged marriage for that matter! The idea was incredibly new; he’d never read anything about another member of the clan in the entire history of Glanies going through this. Well, there’s a first time for everything, right?  
  
    Loki’s mood became even more sour when he discovered that they were to go to the Eldur clan’s village for the meeting. He had never wanted to step foot near the most likely dreadful place, but he had no say in the matter again (he prayed that wouldn’t be a recurring thing in his life; Loki had always preferred having control which could have been part of the whole Alpha male thing, but he wasn’t positive).   
   
    When Loki finally arrived at the village with Frigga, he didn’t look at it much, uncaring of what the place’s full appearance may be, instead heading for the Dux’s meeting room. It was one of the largest buildings out of all them and made out of a rather bright red wood (where they’d gotten the material, Loki was unsure since the surrounding trees were all a charcoal coloring).  
  
    Everything was furs and wood, with just a bit of cloth here and there. Loki couldn’t help himself as he sat down to brush his fingers over the chair, the papers on a wooden table, and the flame-like crest carved into the center of it. It was strange. The room setting was different like everything else Loki knew; no stone, no ice, only one mountain near the village, along with the almost complete vacancy of snow in the surrounding areas, and a pulsating heat that held the air firmly. Loki already detested the place and hoped that some deity would grant his prayers to at least stay in his own home.  
  
    He didn’t have much more time for hoping and praying though, with the Dux Howard strolling in with a sort of confidence that had to be natural, and a young brunette wolfling trailing behind him, his deep brown eyes burning with so much anger they seemed to flash yellow. So this must be his omega. Loki’s first thoughts of him were simply; Gods, he’s an attractive dwarf.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tony was stiff and incredibly alert as he walked towards the room where he was meant to meet his future... ugh... alpha husband.  
  
They had luckily been able to get the meeting done at the Eldur clan's village; Tony would at least like to be around familiar objects to keep him from trying to kill this prince. Tony really didn't give a fuck that this was some important treaty, which as he realized earlier, was ridiculously selfish on his part, but hey, it was okay to be selfish with your own goddamn life! Why should he have to grin and bear it? This was his entire world being taken away from him (he had earlier been informed that since he was the omega, he had to go live with the enemy)!  
  
    Howard of course went in before his pup, looking as confident and pleased as ever. The appearance didn't surprise Tony, not in the slightest, he expected Howard to even been happy about his 'troublesome' son leaving the picture. Tony waited a moment before he sighed quietly and headed through the curtain, the strong smell of snow and ice, and something else that seemed far off hitting his sensitive nose immediately. He blinked in surprise at the new scents, glancing up to see the palest wolves to probably ever exist (he'd seen some Glanies wolves before but even they had some form of coloring to them, maybe it was a royal thing?).  
  
    Along with have the appearance of a fucking cloud,  the one who was undoubtedly his alpha was the tallest thing he’d ever seen, leather clad legs seeming to stretch forever; he had the most shockingly cool green eyes (like the plants they would see in the middle of the forest) with dark lashes; raven locks that curled at the nape of his long neck; and a pair or pretty pink lips that were held in what may be the hint of a smile. He was gorgeous and damn him if  that new smell didn’t suddenly get pleasant to be around. Tony decided then that he didn’t like him one bit.  
  
    Tony’s alpha gave off the same aura all seemed to, one of confidence and the silent warning to never get on his bad side, but he was quite different from those of the Eldur clan, which was of course to be expected. This guy gave off a natural chill that continually caressed Tony’s heated skin, it being a new sensation to him, only having ever felt the cold when he was protectively held within his furred form. It was strange and inviting in a way, which only made Tony want to keep away from him all the more; it was partially because he’d always been told to keep away from the Glanies, and because of the circumstances for this whole affair, the horrible loss of control of his own damn life.  
  
    There was only a few moments of awkward silence before Howard decided to become the center of attention, glancing between the two ice wolves, “So you are the prince, I take it? It’s an honor to finally meet you.” Liar, Tony thought with a quiet snort, soon looking away when Howard flashed him a glare.  
  
“Likewise,” the prince finally spoke, and what a voice, taking the wrist of Howard’s outstretched arm and giving it a slight shake. Checking for a weapon in the enemy’s sleeve, clever prince. They may have been known for fighting in their animal forms, but that would take a tad too long for a surprise attack.   
  
Howard could tell the reasoning of the handshake and gave a toothy grin, most likely to come off as unthreatening as possible in the situation, “I’m sure,” and that didn’t sound narcissistic in the slightest, “Your name is Loki, correct?”  
  
Loki nodded.  
  
“Well, Loki, this is my son, Antonious Stark,” he motioned to Tony who was faintly pink at the mention of his full name, he’d never much cared for it and it was obvious that Howard was only using it to try and sound impressive as of now. As his father started talking again, Tony looked out of the corner of his eye at the ice prince, allowing him to see Loki run his eyes down the length of Tony’s body in an appraising gesture, a faint smile graces his thin lips for a brief moment along with an icy flash to his eyes. Tony suddenly felt naked, vulnerable, and all around angry, leading him to growl softly and glare at Loki with all his might. The look seemed to catch the prince off guard, Loki giving a jolt barely visible before his face became stoic. Tony couldn’t help but wonder if all Glanies did that or if it was just a Loki expression. He didn’t have much time for thought, becoming quickly aware of the threatening look Howard was sending his way, causing Tony to turn his angry stare to the floor. After doing so his father continued, annoyance apparent in his every word, the tone obviously being for Tony and meaning 'Why are you making me look bad?'  
  
"As Prince Loki is the alpha, I saw it reasonable to have Antonious make the ice mountains his new home," He looked to Frigga, one brow raised in a question of if it was acceptable or not.  
  
"I believe that would be best," she nodded, offering a soft smile to Tony which surprised the Eldurs, having been told that the Glanies only smiled, or showed any emotion really, if only necessary. Then again Frigga appeared a bit different in general, giving off the same chill as Loki, but seeming metaphorically warm.  
  
    They spoke for an hour more (Howard stating near the end that they would marry at the 'right time' which worried him endlessly) before all leaving the room, Tony having his head down once more (wasn't he being the stereotypical omega right now?) as he thought of his life again, not paying mind to other wolf until a cold hand settled on his shoulder. He spun around, soon coming face to face with the gentle blue eyes of Domina Frigga. Tony gave a short bow to her, going by the customs of his own clan for help in this situation, which only made her laugh lightly. It was quite the lovely sound really. "You are rather jumpy pup, are you alright?"  
  
Tony nodded, knowing it improper to voice his concerns or troubles to a leader, and smiled awkwardly.  
  
There was a knowing glint in her eyes but she didn't press the matter any further, stating kindly, "Do not fret, Antonious, I am sure you will grow to love the ice mountains. Change is frightening, but sometimes it turns out to be for the very best."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Tony laughed a little, scratching the back of his head.  
  
She laughed as well, giving Tony's shoulder the lightest of squeezes, "I look forward to seeing you again. You are a fiercely intelligent one, I can tell by your eyes, you and my son will get along well enough," with that she glided out of sight, every bit of her radiating pure elegance. Tony sighed softly as he watched her disappear, soon going off to his own rooms, needing the slight comfort his bed could give him. Tony just wanted to sleep until everything was taken away from him.  
  
  



	2. Planned Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans begin, brothers talk, Tony has a new, unpleasant feeling in his stomach, and the first attack occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a quick thank you for all of you who gave Kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, or just plain looked at my story.
> 
> On another note, there is going to be a bit of a background pairing, Thundershield, AKA StevexThor. Just a warning for those of you who dislike the pairing.
> 
> I also apologize for my apparent liking of the word arrangement.

    Tony was curled up tightly in his bed, groaning softly at the dull pain running through his body, which had come from nowhere, it having suddenly made itself known in the pit of his stomach earlier in the morning. He curled in on himself, hoping it would ease the pain if even a little, but failed miserably. It was as if his body decided to do the opposite of his mind’s desperate pleases for the pain to dissipate, intensifying it each time in response.  
  
    Tony didn't have much more time to think of his ailment as Howard strode into the room with an air of importance, immediately irritating him (which was actually quite normal, his father pissing him off being a daily occurrence). Instead of looking up, Tony only burrowed into the furs of his bed more and let out a warning growl that would mean absolutely nothing to Howard, but it was still worth a shot. In response to the angered noise his father let out an amused huff before prodding Tony, “It’s time to get up and ready yourself.”  
  
Tony sighed, "Why?"  
  
"Because today is when we begin to prepare."  
  
The prince had to sit up at that, eyes narrowed, "Prepare for what?"  
  
Howard gave him an I-know-you're-not-this-stupid look (that look was always insulting in the biggest of ways, because Tony had always prided his intelligence) then spoke in a rather slow manner, "For the exchanging of rings. It's time."  
  
"What? Why? Can't we postpone it...until I'm dead?"  
  
“Dress yourself then come to the meeting room when you’re presentable, Antonious,” he stated, already tired of dealing with Tony, and left swiftly. With a groan Tony shoved himself off the bed and over to the large oak chest he kept his clothing in, soon rummaging through it to find his most comfortable tunic, only to have his fingers brush against a small object near the bottom. He withdrew it, recognizing the wooden memento instantly as the Memoria Box his mother had made him when he was just a pup. It had intricate runes scorched into its cover and sides, each meaning something differently but most involving Tony being her beloved child and valuable treasure. The box was something he had always held close to his heart, which was rather embarrassing for someone like him.  
  
    The Eldurs were known for showing rather strong emotions, but they were always supposed to forget the dead. It was dangerous to allow grief or sadness into ones mind and heart especially over a pack member who was no longer there in this world. It was fine to remember the fellow wolf at times, but that’s what they were and what they had to be seen as, a memory, a distant reality and a piece of their past that was to never be brought up again. Tony had always followed such traditions and rules, that was, until his the Domina of the Eldurs had passed on, the prince having always favored his mother Maria over any other member of the pack. He had even wished for her to be the leader of them, seeing as she was far better at understanding both sides of a situation than Howard ever could (he once told her this, only to have her laugh sweetly and poke his nose, saying “Don’t be silly, sweet pup.”). Maria had always been incredibly passionate when it came to emotions and affairs of the heart, but she always known where to draw the line, unless it involved Tony, he was the one exception to almost anything with her (Tony had always wondered if it was because he was the only pup of theirs to survive). While the she-wolf knew when going too far, Howard seemed to be clueless, or at least uncaring, and only stop when everything around him had crumbled into nothingness or had gone his way.  
  
    With a sigh Tony wrapped the Memoria box in one of his more unused tunics and placed it back inside, hoping he would be able to take it along with him when he was forced to leave the village, before proceeding to get dressed. After deeming himself acceptable as Howard had said, he headed towards the meeting room, walking as slowly as he could just to irk his father even more than he had earlier in the day. He saw it as a slight revenge for being placed into this whole troublesome arrangement.  
  
~~~~  
  
    Loki was quietly reading a through an old journal when there was a soft knock against one of the stone walls. Without looking up he knew who it was, asking in a slightly annoyed, but still rather fond tone, “What is it, Thor?”  
  
“I wished to ask how you were fairing,” his brother asked, rumbling voice carrying from the doorway to his sitting area.  
  
Loki sighed and motioned him over, marking one of the thin pages for later reading, afterwards giving Thor is full attention. He spoke once the other prince made himself somewhat comfortable in the chair that he was slightly too large for, “I am doing well I suppose.”  
  
“You suppose?”   
  
He simply nodded, face the perfect portrait of someone who doesn’t care about the going-ons around them. Too bad for Loki, Thor knew the mask well and his own face contorted into an expression of absolute concern and caring, a look Loki despised for quite a few reasons.  
  
“I know you do not enjoy this, brother, and I am sorry you must go through with this wedding.”  
  
“Don’t apologize for something you can’t control,” he said sharply, staring at his hands that were now folded in his lap, “I of course wish I didn’t have to, but it is for the best. We must be united, and this is the most logical way. Treaties can easily be broken, but soon our clans will be bound by marriage and blood, which will wipe out much of the ideas of betrayal,” Loki gave Thor a small smile, restating lightly, like he was trying to reassure himself or snuff out the emotions of his heart and his concerns on the matter, “It is for the best.”  
  
The expression stayed firmly in place and Thor gave Loki’s hand a quick pat before trying to lighten the mood, “How was the Eldur prince?”  
  
“He looked to be in good health.”  
Thor laughed quietly, “You know that’s not what I meant, brother. Do you see him as a fit mate?”  
  
Loki couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed at the question, mostly because he hadn’t really given it much thought, trying to keep his personal feelings about the entire situation as out of it as possible, like he’d done earlier, “Well, he is attractive…”  
  
He could tell his brother was smiling childishly as he spoke again, “And?”  
  
“He is said to be rather intelligent, which is always something good to have in your omega.”  
  
“What else?”  
  
“Antonious was very…”  
  
“Very?”  
  
“… _short_.” Thor let out a bellow of a laugh, almost falling out of his chair at the completely honest and rather surprised statement from his embarrassed brother. Watching Thor laugh uncontrollably, Loki couldn’t help but laugh to himself as well, glad to see the concerned look gone and to see his brother laughing so freely again (he was known as the only Glanies to take feelings lightly when it came to expressing them).  
  
    Once the laughter had quieted to a few chuckles and amused sounding breaths, they spoke again, Loki first this time, “How is Steven?”  
  
Thor wiped his eye and smiled in a pleased, but sad way, “He is doing better. This sickness wasn’t nearly as bad as the year prior’s, but it will not be his last one.”  
  
“Yes, but he is strong even in these times, he will pull through and be at full health soon enough.”  
  
Thor nodded, blonde locks falling in his face in a manner he used to cover up his blue eyes whenever they became stormy. He would gladly laugh and smile, be honest with you as well, but Thor had never enjoyed others seeing him cry, especially when it came to his omega.  
  
  
    “How many of the others know of my arrangement?” Loki questioned after a few moments, allowing Thor to compose himself.  
  
“If not almost, all,” he said, scratching the back of his head in a way that lead Loki to ask his next question.  
  
“And how do they feel about it all?”  
  
“Many are…unhappy to say the least,” he began, soon giving Loki a reassuring smile, “but do not fret, they understand. Some even believe it is a good idea.”  
  
“Do these few people include Steven?”  
  
Thor’s eyes had an amused light to them as he spoke, “Yes, it does,” he became bashful as he continued, “as am I. We are both excited to see the pups when they are born.”  
  
Loki felt his face lose some of the chill, indicating a redness had bloomed over his porcelain face, “Thor, Antonious and I are not even wed, how can you be thinking of nephews and nieces already!? Has mother been talking about pups?”  
  
He gave a hearty laugh and stood, giving Loki’s shoulder a brotherly squeeze, “Relax, brother, we do not expect them immediately, just soon!” With that he left, leaving Loki in a state of shock.   
  
    They truly expected him and Antonious to have a child as soon as possible didn’t they? Honestly, Loki didn’t even really enjoy the idea of pups. They were noisy, needy creatures that would most likely drive him into madness. Then again, he expected the same from his betrothed. Loki had always heard of how disgustingly affectionate and open the Eldurs usually were, he’d even seen some of it displayed when leaving their village just a few weeks ago. This was going to be the end of him, he was sure of it.   
  


     It wasn’t much later when Frigga walked into the sitting area, a kind smile gracing her face, “I have news.”  
  
“Of?”  
  
“The wedding, preparations are to begin. You will be bonded within a few days.”  
  
Loki almost wanted to reply in a sarcastic manner, but held his tongue as he looked into his mother’s face. Her eyes spoke of a pain she was feeling, one that most certainly related to having her son sent into this, as well as the death of Odin still fresh in her mind, but they also had a sort of hope to them, most likely due to a peaceful time being within their grasp for the first time in years. Seeing all this, Loki gave a nod and smiled thinly,  
  
“That is excellent news, mother.”   
  
She nodded as well, elegantly dropping herself into one of the chairs next to Loki. She was quiet for a while, then looked took his hand in hers, asking him, “Are you distressed over any of this?”  
  
“Somewhat,” Loki spoke honestly, never able to lie to Frigga, “but this what we need…for us to better survive, correct?” She watched him closely as he spoke, taking his hand in hers when he’d finished, tracing a rune in the center of his palm. He chuckled and raised a brow, “What are you doing, mother?”  
  
“It is for good luck,” she said quietly before kissing the back of his hand with a gentle, but resigned smile. Loki maneuvered his hand to squeeze the Domina’s, begin to speak only to have a frantic guard interrupt.  
  
“We have news of the mortalis!” Both royals stood up quickly and followed the wide-eyed and frightened wolf down the stone halls and into the throne room of the palace. The guard stopped in front of one of the best warriors of the Glanies, Fandral, bowing to them all before scurrying off.  
  
    Fandral was gripping his side, blood smeared on the hand from the obvious hole in his abdomen, but he didn’t seem to care much about that at the moment, anxious to tell the news he had. Frigga was more worried about his wound and moved the blonde man to a nearby chair, sitting as well while Loki stood with his hands clasped behind his back, “What has happened?”  
  
He let out a bitter laugh and gesticulated to his wounded side, “This is what happened.”  
  
“We were informed that it was due to the mortalis, is that correct?” Loki asked, walking forward and moving Fandral’s hand to get a better look at the bloody mess, “Are these teeth marks?”  
  
“Indeed it was the enemy, and those are from the jaws of one of them.”  
  
The prince furrowed his brow and looked up at the weakly smiling warrior, “They have fangs such as these?”  
  
“Apparently. We most certainly didn’t expect any of it, especially seeing them near the edge of the woods.”  
  
“Do you know why they were there?”  
  
Fandral shook his head, “Not a clue. They were just there, like they were waiting for us.”  
  
“Interesting,” he murmured, looking to Frigga next, “Perhaps they’ve learned a few of our routines?”  
  
“It is a possibility, I will inform the others.”  
  
“What shall I do?”  
  
“You have someone else to speak to now in your chambers, Loki. Do not worry of this matter as of now, it will be dealt with.”  
  
Loki nodded, clenching his fists in silent annoyance before heading in his own direction, calling for a servant to take care of Fandral.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
    Tony was pouting as he listened to the planner, who was also his old friend Pepper, in the meeting room, hand absentmindedly roving over his pained stomach. He didn’t want to listen to what was going to happen soon, he would much rather being doing this enjoyable until he lost his free will.  
  
“Antonious Stark, will you listen to me?” Her voice was sharp, but had a fondness to it, causing Tony to finally look at her.   
  
“Oh, sorry.”  
  
The red-headed wolf smiled gently, now talking to him in a light voice, “I know you don’t like this, but you have to listen to me.”  
  
“I know,” he forced a grin that would resemble his usual one, “I just have a lot on my mind.”  
  
“I understand that, Tony, but really you have plenty of time to think later. We need to sort out a lot right now.”  
  
“You know my mind, Pep, I can’t focus on things that bore or annoy me in  a bad way.” She sighed and moved to sit beside him,  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Pepper.” She gave him a serious look and he groaned, looking up at the ceiling in frustration, never one to just unload all his feelings…in words that is. Tony took a deep breath and prepared to speak, but Howard stormed in then, eyes glowing yellow as his apparent rage shoved his lycanthrope instincts near the surface.   
  
“Dux Stark, what is the matter?” Pepper asked, giving him a polite bow, but he completely ignored her for the time being, his fiery gaze going to Tony.  
  
“The Glanies clan was attacked. We’re going to need to speed up this damned thing.”  
  
“What?” Tony and Pepper asked in unison, Tony sitting up straighter.  
  
“When did this happen? And who did it?”   
  
“Just a while ago, some of our men saw the aftermath,” Howard replied, rubbing his temples in a futile attempt to deal with the headache coming on due to keeping his transformation at bay, “We’re positive it was the mortalis. There’s no other creature out here that would do this.”  
  
“Did anyone die?” Pepper asked in a worried voice, finally catching the leader’s attention. He shook his head in response,  
  
“Not that we know of. All we saw was some blood and remnants of ice magic as well as something else, but lycanthrope are strong, we doubt a few wounds took any of them out.”  
  


“So they’re fine. Why do we need to go through this fucking this any quicker than?”  
  
“Watch your language,” Howard snarled, making Tony have to hide the smile that began to form (he always enjoyed saying things Howard considered vulgar in front of him). His father then composed himself, or at least tried to with the wolf still clawing for freedom over his mind, “These creatures appear to know of both the Glanies’ and Eldur’s strengths, causing them to only attack when there are just a scouting pack or something like it.If this proceeds at a faster pace, our clans will be united sooner, which may frighten off the mortalis for at least a while.”  
  
“We barely know anything about these guys, how can you be so sure it’ll work?” Tony questioned, arms crossed in a show of defiance like a petulant child.  
  
Howard pinched the bridge of his nose, even more fed up with his son than before, “Just trust me on this. We know that they are greedy, but we also know that they are complete cowards when it comes to large fights. This will work, I’m sure of it.  They will be intimidated by the unity of the clans; I doubt they even know of this treaty to begin with which would explain their sudden boldness. Pepper,” he looked at the she-wolf now, “Try to get this to plan this as fast as you possibly can. I would like all this said and done within three days.”  
  
She nodded and left the room to take care of other preparations, which were sure to be numerous. Once she was gone Howard gave Tony a stern look, commanding him to ‘behave’ and ‘not make this hard than it has to be’ before exiting himself.  
  
    Tony breathed deeply a few times to try and keep himself relaxed about the new plans, he didn’t need to transform now. Especially not when the pain in his stomach was worsening, it now having a burning to it. Would nothing ever go his way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me, and I apologize for how long this took to write up. I had hoped to have gotten this up a few days prior but I got sidetracked.
> 
> Comments, reviews, and kudos are always incredibly appreciated.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story or just want to say hi or something, my tumblr is grinningflowers.tumblr.com.


	3. Let's Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the wedding and neither princes feel the best about it or each other. Hopefully they'll find common ground soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no good excuse for why this chapter took so long, besides life vicisously attacking me and preventing me from writing, and I am so sorry for that, as well as the fact that there are most likely grammatical errors that I missed. I don't have a beta, I have actually asked people and they have completely ignored me. Ayway I hope you guys are still interested in reading this and that you'll enjoy this chapter.

Loki stared quietly out the window as fresh snow fell from the low charcoal clouds, deep in thought about what was to happen soon. Today was the day he would be wed, which was still a strange thought to him, even with his family seeming so very pleased with the idea. It was going to be an awkward affair, having to put on a show for their families and pack members, all while pretending that they enjoyed the idea of being bound to someone not of their choosing.

 

Sure, Loki found Antonious attractive, but he didn’t wish for him to be his omega. He had no idea who he even was, beside a hothead! He could just imagine the fights the Eldur would start every day, which would end up driving them all insane.

 

 

With a groan Loki turned away from the window just as his mother entered his room, dressed in a beautiful white gown with deep blue designs. She took notice of her son’s worried expression and offered a sweet smile, taking a few quick strides to him and wrapping Loki in her arms briefly, “You look so dashing.” Frigga pulled back and took in the sight of Loki before her, the prince wearing clothing similar to hers in design.

 

 

“Thank you, Mother, you look beautiful.”

 

 

She smiled at him again, squeezing Loki’s shoulders gently, “Are you ready, dear?”

 

 

“Yes,” he spoke a little weakly, having to clear his throat afterwards.

 

 

“Don’t be nervous, everything will be fine. Antonious will be head over heals for you the moment he steps into the room.”

 

 

Loki could feel his cheeks warm, “That isn’t exactly what I’m worried about; whether or not he’ll find me attractive.”

 

 

“Then what are you worried for, my dear?”

 

 

Loki stared ahead for a moment, one brow raised slightly as he replied quietly, “How will this all end?”

 

 

“It will end well, Loki, I’m sure of it.” He gave a slight nod and allowed himself to be held, taking a deep breath, hoping to ground himself. “Shall we go?”

 

 

“Yes,” Loki nodded once more before walking alongside Frigga out of the room and down the many stone halls before they came to two double doors, made of the ashen wood that came from the many dark trees of their forest. They had hoy carvings in them, due to the room they used as a place of worship and ceremony, a place where those of the pack could find solace and insight. Loki had always been fond of the place when he felt like he was questioning himself, but now all that it gave him was the reminder of his binding soon to happen.

 

Oh how the tables had turned.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Tony nearly stumbled over for the third time as they walked towards the Glanies clan’s city (they refused to have it be called a village, stating it was too glorious to be such a thing).

 

 

“Are we almost there?” Tony asked his escort, gripping a nearby tree for a break, stomach still holding an uncomfortable, burning ache to it. Along with the pain, he was still thoroughly annoyed at Howard, who’d stated he couldn’t come to the thing he’d arranged, which was the main reasoning for the escort. Apparently only another clan member had to see it through, not both of the leaders.

 

 

“We will be there soon, Prince Antonious.You must relax.”

 

 

“I’m trying,” Tony snapped, pushing himself into a standing position again. There was only a sigh in response before they began walking again.

 

 

It took close to twenty more minutes before they finally broke through to a much more open area at the base of mountains. But that’s all it was, an open area. Snow was the only thing in view, until Tony moved his gaze upwards, seeing the intricate buildings carved into the mountain side. They were breathtaking, most long and more rectangular, some two stories, some rather small, but all so alien from what Tony had been around his whole life.

 

 

“Which are we going to?”

 

 

“That one,” the escort motioned the largest and highest of the buildings, with more features and stories than the others, the rest of the homes seeming to be cut off from it.

 

 

“How do we get there?”

 

 

“Through the mountain.” Tony groaned.

   

As soon as they walked through the door two servants greeted Tony stiffly, quickly whisking him away to a room a decent distance away. With a few instructions they left him standing in a large washroom, water already filling the in-floor tub, steam coming off it. Well that was a pleasant surprise. After shrugging out of his clothes he eased into the water, groaning softly at its inviting heat. He began washing away the muck and grime that’d gotten onto his skin during their trip.

   

 

After spending a decent while in the tub Tony stood awkwardly, gazing quietly down at the intricate tunics and pants he was to wear to his...wedding. They were of a red silken material with golden patterns on most, the designs made to look like roaring flames, quite beautiful really, but intimidating as well, most likely due to the idea that all Ignis were hot heads that might accidentally kill you if you spoke to them at the wrong moment. Tony was never quite sure where the rumors came from, they’d only ever fought over certain things such as boundaries. The Glanies were actually the ones more known for being the match when it came to the past wars or the scuffles here and there. But perhaps that could be used as a bargaining chip for being left alone by Tony’s (ugh) Husband. Even better, this marriage would hopefully put an end such ridiculous ideas.

With a resigned sigh Tony dropped the towel that’d been sitting out after his shower and began pulling on the many layers. They fit snuggly to him, not helping at all with the pain in his abdomen, and certainly doing a good job of showing off what Tony could only call his figure. He felt like a trophy as he looked into a mirror stationed in the room, a good looking trophy, but one nonetheless.

 

 

Tony was chewing his lip, heart thudding loudly in his chest as he stared at the doors before him, knowing it was time. After a few minutes of staring a nearby guard leaned forward, quietly asking, “Are you alright, Prince Antonious?”

 

 

“Huh?” Tony looked over in surprise at being spoken to before giving a short nod, cheeks warming.

 

 

“I believe you should enter then.”

 

 

“I suppose,” he whispered before giving a quick knock to the doors, both soon opening for him.

 

 

The room was enormous, with elegant tapestries and cloths with patterns made to resemble ice and snow, all of it white and shades of blue. The floor was a smooth type of stone that had a shine to it, even reflected Tony’s tight expression back at him. Along with all the decorations were the people, same colors in fabrics with the addition of some grey, and all having a range of two expressions: expectancy and curiosity. All of it unsettled Tony as he clasped his hands together and straightened his back, doing the royal walk he’d been taught since he was a pup towards his husband to be. Said man was the one to stand out most among the others, partially due to his sharp features and still startling green eyes, the color not seen anywhere else among the other Glanies yet. Most had a deep blue or cocoa brown gaze, colors of winter and fall, while Loki’s was pure spring. They were an inviting color, completely opposite of what the ice prince’s demeanor screamed, even more than their previous meeting in the Eldur village.

 

 

Moving as quickly as the walk would allow Tony made his way to the slight platform that Loki and a priest stood on patiently. Taking a steadying breath, he took what was his spot in the room, feeling so out of place in every way. Even more so as Loki stared down his nose at Tony, eyes taking in every bit of him in a seemingly judgemental way. The look irked Tony, but he couldn’t say anything about it yet, having to just stand quietly and take notice of other things...such as ‘his’ alpha’s scent. It was the strongest in the room, smelling better than anything Tony had experienced before. The longer they stood there the more it seemed to take over Tony’s senses, and he didn’t seem to be the only taking notice. Loki’s nose was flaring ever so often, pupils dilated and making the fire in the pit of Tony’s stomach roar to life. Then all of a sudden they were near the end of it, the priest asking, “Loki, Prince of the Glanies, do you accept Prince Antonious of the Eldurs as your omega, your mate for life?”

 

 

“I accept,” he said easily, giving away no emotion as he held up Tony’s left hand and placed a golden band on his ring finger, skin cold against Tony’s.

 

 

“And do you, Prince Antonious, accept Prince Loki as your alpha and mate for life?” Tony twitched as he felt all eyes shift to him, making his throat to constrict as he whispered,

 

 

“I do.” He put the silver band he held onto Loki’s finger and there was, as strange as it was, soft cheers and clapping, the loudest of the hands coming from the other prince, Thor. Thor held a bright smile firmly in place as the ceremony finished, looking absolutely ecstatic for the two of them. Hopefully his happiness was infectious and they’d feel better about this soon enough.

 

 

After they’d had a large meal to celebrate the marriage Loki had led Tony to what was ‘their’ room. Loki began speaking quietly about things, rules or traditions of somesort, but Tony couldn’t pay much attention, because Gods he was so close and that scent. It took every bit of restraint Tony had to not bury his face in that long neck and beg to be taken. And that was the strangest thing he’d ever wanted; to be taken by someone who could only, maybe, be considered an acquaintance even with the rings on their fingers. The ring Tony was now twisting in his distress, the desire for the alpha only worsening as he turned towards Tony for the first time, dark eyes finally taking his attentions away from his smell. “I believe these accommodations will suit your tastes well enough?” He motioned the spacious room before them that Tony hadn’t been paying much attention to. In front of them was a rather large bed, covered in furs with some comfortable blankets peaking out from them with soft appearing pillows stacked at the top. On either side of the bed were small tables with lamps, only one lit as the sun was beginning to set. Along the walls were tapestries, an open doorway on the right to a washroom similar to the one from before and what appeared to be a sitting room on the left.

 

“I’m sure you will be comfortable here,” Loki had a hand on Tony’s lower back, gently pressing him towards the direction of the bed when he’d never replied, causing Tony to swallow thickly and move away from his husband. Loki had raised a brow, about to ask what Tony was doing, but before he could say anything more, Tony was leaving the room with a quick,

 

“I’m going to see more of the palace.” As soon as he had the door shut he was quickly walking away, hand on his stomach. His mind was racing with new wants and what his body seemed to need. Such an ache for codependency absolutely disgusted Tony, he was his own person, always had been, he didn’t need some alpha controlling his life just because they'd been locked in intercourse,

 

 

By the time Tony had relaxed, he was standing before another set of doors that resembled his and Loki’s, but with a different carving above it. Before he could figure out what it meant on his own, Frigga’s voice came through the wood, stating and commanding in the nicest of ways, “I know you’re there, Antonious, come in.”

 

 

“Are you alright?” Frigga asked as Tony stepped in, raising an elegant brow, an expression that perfectly matched one of Loki’s.

 

 

“Um, yes, why do you ask?” Tony questioned, a sudden nervousness gripping his heart and causing him to shut the door quickly behind him. He needed the idea of privacy if he was about to find out what was happening to him.

 

 

“I ask because you look uncomfortable, more so than someone being married to a stranger. Is there a reasoning for that?”

 

 

“Well...I have been experiencing some...discomfort.”

 

 

“Where?” All her questions were asked in a kind way, that didn’t seem intrusive at all. Tony could already tell that he liked her quite a bit.

 

 

“In my stomach and...nether regions,” Tony couldn’t help but feel even more awkward as he asked, “Is there something wrong with me?” There where wasn’t much that Tony hated more than having to ask for medical help or not knowing. Part of what he lived for was understanding things, being unable to or being left in the dark was pure torture for him.

 

 

“Of course not,” Frigga reassured with a smile, sitting down at a nearby table while fiddling with a wooden box, “What you’re feeling is completely natural.”

 

 

“It is?”

 

 

“Yes, you’re just experiencing your first heat.”

 

 

Tony could feel a strong blush rise to his face, “I’m in heat?”

 

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, it is just a part of your life. Shall I explain what’s going to happen?”

 

 

“Would you?”

 

Frigga nodded and motioned for Tony to sit next to her, which he gladly did. Before speaking again she finally popped open the box and pulled out a small container full of herbs, something that Tony had never seen. “Were you ever told much about what happens at such a time?”

 

 

“Not really. I just knew that it would be uncomfortable. My mother was the only omega that would have been willing to talk to me about it.” She nodded in understanding, opening the container and scooping some of its contents into a stone cup on the table.

 

 

“When an omega goes into heat, their body produces much more hormones than usual and they let off a specific scent that is enticing to alphas who have not mated yet,” Frigga looked up from pouring hot water into the cup as she continued, “It wouldn’t be surprising if your father planned this. He is quite desperate for heirs to be conceived soon, while I on the other hand can wait for pups to be padding through the palace.”

 

 

Tony smiled thinly, obviously uncomfortable at the thought of bearing Loki’s children, both from the thought of being pregnant so soon and the notion of having sex with his mate. Frigga gently patted his knee and placed the cup she’d been working with in Tony’s hands, “It’s a special tea that helps dull the feelings of being in heat and lessens the scent. It’s for those don’t wish to mate at the time of it happening.”

 

 

“Others don’t want pups as soon as possible?”

 

 

Frigga laughed, a wonderful, warm sound that completely disarmed Tony, “Not at all, child. Some may be betrothed to an absent mate, or simply need to wait for the time being. Some may not even be able to have pups so they dull the side effects, not wanting to be reminded of it.”

 

 

“Some can’t breed?”

 

 

Frigga shook her head sadly, “Sadly not, our eldest son, Thor’s mate cannot bear pups. He drinks these teas whenever in heat.”

 

 

“Is that why I didn’t marry him? He was already with another?”

 

 

“Yes, and he would never leave Steven, he loves him dearly. I admire him for that, while Odin wishes he would act differently.”

Tony nodded before furrowing his brow, “Might i ask where Odin is as of now?”

 

 

“He is...no longer here.”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“He has passed on,” she stated in a way that told Tony to stop talking about it, “I will tell you more, eventually, when the time comes. Now drink your tea and a guard will show you back to your room.”

 

 

Tony obediently did so, smiling faintly behind his cup at her and the knowledge that he would soon know more of how the clan lived, that he was already be accepting as one of them. He’d honestly been worried that he would be treated like a child or a complete outcast, he knew for sure some of the Ignis would have treated Loki this way if it were the other way around. Tony had also been pleasantly surprised at the kindness of Domina Frigga, having expected a colder response than anything. Then again he’d been receiving mostly warm welcomes and kindness from the Glanies, which was comforting to say the least.

 

 

Once the cup was empty Tony turned to the doors, a different warmth settling over his body. He was just heading out when Frigga gently called him again, “Oh, Antonious?”

 

 

“Yes, Domina Frigga?”

 

 

“If you ever desire more of the tea, feel free to come back. You are always welcome.” He couldn’t help but smile at that,

 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

 

 

“It’s of no trouble,” she replied with a smile, Tony nodding before he entered the hallway. Just as Frigga had promise there was a  guard outside, prepared to take Tony back to his room, which should have been comforting, but only embarrassed him. The guard had heard everything. She may not have given anything away as she lead him back, but it still made him uncomfortable. At least back home they had more privacy.

__

 

Tony opened the door as quietly as he could, peaking in to see Loki reading a scroll on the bed. “There’s no need to be awkward, Antonious, we are bound to one another now.”

 

 

“It’s Tony,” he replied, feeling the need to appear stronger now as he shut the door behind him, “And I’m aware of that.”

Loki glanced up, eyes slightly narrowed at the tone of his voice, “Good.”

Tony rolled his eyes and walked closer to the bed, doing his best to ignore the strong scent Loki gave off. “Are we going to be sharing a bed?”

 

 

“Why wouldn’t we be? Most expect us to consummate our marriage tonight.” The brunette felt his cheeks grow hot once more, which only annoyed him. He’d never blushed this much in his life and it was getting to him.

 

 

“But do we have to?”

 

 

“Of course not, there is no law forcing us to share a bed or chambers for that matter.”

 

 

“So can I get a different room?”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Loki, a spark of anger going off as Tony saw the smirk he wore, “And why is that?”

 

 

“I won’t allow it.”

 

 

“Why!?”

 

 

“Lower your voice.”

 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

 

 

It was Loki’s turn to narrow his eyes, setting aside the scroll before pulling Tony down onto the bed, soon climbing over him, “We need to make this work, or at least make it appear so.We cannot throw these tantrums over how we don’t want to touch, or how we want to be alone, we are married, and we will do what we need to to bring peace. Stopping the mortalis is far more important that your petty need for space at the moment. Do you understand, Antonious?” He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, but nodded anyway.

 

 

“Good. Now we will go to sleep, for it is is late, and I am tired. We don’t need to embrace, we don’t need to nuzzle, and we don’t need to kiss, all we need to do is occupy the same space.” With that Loki released Tony, slid off his extra tunics, blew out the lamp on the bedside table and climbed beneath the furs on what was apparently his side. After a few moments of pouting aggressively at Loki’s backside, Tony gave in himself, positioning himself as far away from Loki as the bed would allow before curling up under the furs and bedding. Sleep didn’t come easily that night, especially not when Loki rolled over and wrapped a long arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Loki came across a bit too strong or commanding or something, it's just, Loki wants what's best for the clans and he isn't in the mood for Tony being prissy. I'm also sorry if they were out of character, which I always worry over.
> 
> I'm sorry if that wasn't the best of chapters, but I hope those who read it still enjoy it. I hope to bring in more about the Mortalis soon, and I'd also like to state that there is a large chance that sex will be happening quite soon in this.
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas or just wanna talk to me my tumblr is GrinningFlowers as well!


	4. Unfamiliar Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long once again, but I got caught up in the recent FrostIron bang and had spent my time working on my fic for that. I hope this chapter was worth the wait though.

Loki could barely sleep that night, the warmth that Antonious’ body naturally produced was getting to him. It was more bearable than the heat of the wolf’s home, but it was still strange and quite frankly, unwelcome. Loki was almost tempted to add more of a chill to the air with his magic, but decided against it as he watched the Eldur curl tighter into himself and let out a shaky breath, inner heart causing mist to rise from his lips. As much as the Glanies Prince didn’t want to be married, he couldn’t be unduly cruel to the wolf before him, he was far too fragile in this state.

He slipped further away from Antonious (or should he call him Tony?) and threw his long legs over the side of the bed, soon pushing up to look out at the snowy fields before him,ashen and red-leafed trees standing tall. throughout it. It was clearly much different from Tony’s home, even the palace had been different, with Tony’s ‘castle’ just being the largest of the homes in the volcanic valley. Loki couldn’t help but feel thankful for being an alpha while also getting a pang of guilt over the fact that Tony would just have to deal with the cold as of now. He’d do something to help, not out of caring of course, out of a sense of duty. That was Loki’s thoughts as pulled the furs from his side of the bed over Tony, the smaller wolf’s shaking ceasing rather quickly.

__

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony groaned as he woke the next morning, body filled with that horrible aching heat as it had been the day prior. He was sure that his scent could be smelt from any unpaired Alpha in a two mile radius, which only made Tony want to hide away in the sheets, but that was no good either, because they had the intoxicating aura of his husband. It was horrible no matter what he tried to do in this situation, everything just led to the inevitable: sex. Sure sex could be great for those that enjoyed it, those with mates they cherished, but for Tony, he was left in a fucking wasteland surrounded by people he didn’t care for. Surely he didn’t deserve this, he’d been decent all his life, right? Why would the universe punish him so harshly for just existing? His thought-tantrum was soon interrupted by loki entering the room, Tony having barely noticed that the prince was gone from their shared bed.

Tony peaked at the tall wolf from over the furs currently atop him, watching as Loki brought in a bundle of clothing and a tray of food with a cup of something steaming. His stomach growled at the sight, Tony being too much of a frightened pup to even attempt to eat. Clearly his body would have no more of that.

“I assumed you’d be in need nourishment,” Loki had spoken, calm as ever, but something was clearly different by the way he wouldn’t look at Tony and how his nostrils would flare every so often. “The food was made specifically for you, as well as the drink which my mother brewed. She stated that you’d be in desperate need of it. I brought new clothing for you as well, what you wear will be of no use to you in combatting the cold. Get dressed and eat as quickly as you can, I’ll be waiting outside the door. We have matters to attend to today. Understand?” He finally looked to Tony, eyes darker than usual.

Tony nodded, and slid out from under the comfort of his many blankets, feeling rather naked under Loki’s gaze, but lucky for him Loki soon turned away. “Thanks, for bringing me all this, you didn’t have to,” Tony spoke, voice stronger than he’d expected for how he was feeling.

“Did you truly expect me to let servants into our chambers?” Loki questioned, keeping his head forward towards the door.

“Well yeah, that’s kind of what they’re for.”

“I wouldn’t be able to allow that, your scent is still virgin and you are in heat,” Tony felt a heat rise to his cheeks at the words, not enjoying the sense of innocence that came with them, “Those that were alphas would be unable to restrain themselves. I will not have them defiling my property.” The warmth of embarrassment soon became the fire of rage. How dare he be labeled property. But before Tony could even begin to piece together a response through his angry haze, Loki was gone from the room, and only he could do was glare at the door he’d exited from. In a futile attempt to make himself feel better, he threw one of the pillows from the bed, it bouncing off harmlessly and landing to the stone floor with a puff of a sound. Fantastic.

“Fuck him,” Tony murmured, dropping down into one of the chairs at the table Loki had put the tray on, soon taking notice of a note folded beneath the cup. He quickly took the piece of parchment from under it, flipping it open. It was from Frigga. A smile broke out on his face as he began to read:

 

_You are in for decently long day, one far away from any comfortable spaces to be burning. I thought it best you have another cup of tea to calm your body so you may focus._

_All my best,_

_Frigga._

 

Oh if only all of the Glanies were like the Domina. She was the kindest woman Tony had ever met, just like how own mother. That thought only brought a sense of loneliness to Tony, still missing Maria after so many years. He’d thought more than once that he wished Howard would have been taken by death instead of the Eldurs’ beloved Domina. He’d shared those thoughts before too, only to be scolded for being so ungrateful, because somehow he was supposed to be okay with what had happened in his life. Somehow he was supposed to be glad that he’d been so lucky to keep the Alpha of the family as the leader of the clan, as if an omega would lead them to destruction somehow. Frigga was proof that that wasn’t the case in the slightest.

With a sigh he set the note down, returning the note to the tray and throwing back half of the tea in one go, treating it like the bitter mead he’d had back home. It helped to picture it like that. Once he’d swallowed he turned his gaze to the bowl of what had to be a stew of some sort before him, along with a bit of bread set beside it. He had no idea what the bowl contained, but he quite honestly didn’t care at the moment and began to eat, the food having a strange texture to it, and each bite having a warmth to it. Magic. It was always known that the Glanies were better with magic, a cleaner way of fighting than just falling into their instincts as true wolves, all of which the Eldurs always frowned upon, because what could be better than being in your animal skin and tearing apart your enemies? Tony had always wanted to be a strategist though, to plan everything out and the strike with perfect accuracy, equal parts intelligent and equal parts strength. He wondered if any of that could be of any use in fighting against the mortalis, who so far only seemed like mindless predators. But then again, it was impossible to truly understand without experiencing it yourself.

__

 

Tony walked out of the room a while later, stomach full and body clad in the largest amount of layers he’d ever worn. It kept the constant chill around him at bay, but he felt that if he was to somehow topple over, he’d never be able to get up again.

“Are you finally ready?”

“Yes, it’s not my fault I was giving eight different shirts and pants with endless straps.”

“It is not my fault either that the Eldurs feel the need to only wear flimsy trousers and tunics,” Loki replied with the wave of his hand, beginning to lead Tony down the halls.

“We wear what we need to to cover ourselves and still be comfortable. We do live in a volcanic valley.”

“But you no longer do, so you’ll have to become accustom to the different clothing,” Loki smirked at Tony’s annoyed expression. “Wipe that look off your face, lest you look childish. We are entering a war meeting, so it’d be best if you looked mature.”

__

The room they now stood in was awkward to say the least. In was oval shaped and rather small compared to the other rooms, having a large stone table with teen tall chairs surrounding it. A map of the land they occupied, labeled Salus, and its bordering regions was laid on it.

Tony couldn’t keep himself from leaning over to gaze down at it, eyes roving over the nearby coast that led to the frozen sea, an uncreative title they all knew but it was the best thing to call an endlessly seeming water source with large pieces of ice flowing through it. Near the north, past the volcanic valleys was the neighboring region that contained its own coasts and land heading towards more countries, named Calor for the summer. Then there was the mountainous side of the map (Arduum), three fourths of it leading to water, this area being directly connected with both clans and being the apparent birthing ground for the mortalis. Not much had ever been heard from the area, most assuming that nothing could really survive in the rough terrain. Either they’d been horribly wrong or the mortalis had come from across the sea. Both thoughts were quite unsettling, because both meant there were beasts just like them possibly living through all the lands.

“I think it’s time we begin this,” Loki spoke finally, taking his seat at the head of the table as a few others filed in and took their own seats, Tony finding himself in a chair beside Loki. “I was informed that you have more to tell of these enemies that have been plaguing us for nearly a year now.”

“Yes, we do, your highness,” a male spoke up, sitting up straighter as he began to speak to everyone in the room, “we have learned that they are stealthy, but also aggressive creatures. Their most favored tactics of harming others so far is to sink their fangs into the enemy.”

“It’s come to our attention that being bitten can cause rather strong die effects, such as the body temperature dropping further than even what we usually live at, as well as what appears to be a poisoning of some sort,” another wolf spoke up, a woman with fierce eyes and long brunette hair that was tied up. “Fandral is facing these side effects as we speak.”

“Is there any chance of survival for our friend, Lady Sif?”

“Fandral does seem to be doing well, but we are unsure as this is the first instance of one of our warriors surviving an attacking. Which leads me to add that the mortalis have been becoming more aggressive than usual, pushing forward against our borders. We need to begin taking measures to create a blockade, as well as discover tactics to efficiently take care of them.”

“If they weren’t even human, why do we call them mortalis?” Tony felt the need to ask, the question having been on his mind for a long while.

“Because they appear the same as the humans we have met before, it is a name we gave them out of convenience as we don’t know what they truly are, even now. They are a frightening group of beasts that we know little of.” Lady Sif looked at him, “We had originally thought they were like the humans, but it was soon obvious that they were not.”

Tony nodded, soon looking to Loki to see how he felt about all this, only to find that the prince’s face was void of emotion. It was a rather impressive sight, Loki sitting with a straight back, regal and commanding, seemingly prepared to take on the world. If it weren’t for the slight flicker of worry in those green eyes as he heard more of the others stories, it’d be the perfect facade. 

__

Tony found Loki sitting outside after the meeting had adjourned, resting on a ledge that overlooked the tundra from high up on the palace. It was obviously a place for thinking and watching over the land, which was exactly what Loki was doing as the Eldur seated himself beside his alpha. Tony would not speak, feeling the need to offer Loki a sense of comforting peace for as long as he could.

“War is upon us,” Loki breathed quietly, breaking the heavy silence and staring out at the mountains as a fresh snow began to fall. He was slightly slouched, arms resting against his legs as he sat in a way that seemed to scream defeat already. In these moments his clothes almost seemed too big for him, a prince trying to fill the king’s place, a child trying to be the parent, and he was so very unprepared. It left Tony feeling sad for him, sympathy getting the better of him and causing him to seat himself beside his alpha on the ledge. The only words he could offer were a bit of a playful batch, because that’s just how the Eldur’s mind worked when in these situations,

“I thought that was a bit of obvious, it’s why we got married right?” He forced himself to smile at Loki, only to lose it quickly after as the Glanies Prince turned his head to him,

“I of course knew from the beginning. It’s just a completely different experience when having to admit it out loud.In your mind you’re the only one present, while out here, in the air, it’s a confession to the world.” He turned back to look at the land before them, eyes distant in a way that meant he wasn’t really looking, “once you speak it, there’s no going back. It’s terrifying, really. Some are enticed by the glory war brings, but they never remember that it’s only there for a brief moment of it all, soon enough you only see the destruction of it if you were truly there when victory was had.”

Tony’s stomach clenched at the words, remembering the looks on the faces of those who’d been in past wars, those held long before he was born into the world. They were broken people, even when they tried to make the tales of what happened seem enchanting and fantastical, there was never a glimmer in their eyes, never a truth in their words of enjoyment. Tony didn’t want others to face those experiences, as much as people expected him to want to just charge into battle, he much rather preferred peace.

“What do you think the outcome will be?”

“Violent,” was Loki’s bitter response, “loss-filled.”

“Loki,” Tony spoke the name quietly, the word unfamiliar in his mouth, “you can’t think of it like that. If we succeed, and we will, you’ll be saving a lot of people. Do you really think that whatever the fuck these things are, they’re just going to stop after us?”

“Do you honestly believe we could so easily win?”

“Of course, we’re better than they are,” Tony allowed himself to smile, feeling a slight warmth in his chest when Loki returned it.

“Is over-confidence a trait of the Eldurs?”

“The royals at least,” Tony snorted, “You should see my father’s ego, it fills the entire village.” A soft chuckle came from Loki and he nodded, soon looking up at the dark sky, snowflakes soon landing on his cheeks and nose. It was a peaceful sight, the calm before the storm and all that. Tony couldn’t keep himself from desiring this moment to last longer, to just watch the snow float down onto the land before it became splattered in red. “When does it all start?”

“I’m unsure, but soon to say the least,” Loki responded, turning to look at Tony once again, “I hope for a while of peace, so we can plan for everything more efficiently.” He paused for a moment, staring quietly into Tony’s eyes until he finally spoke, “Do you realize that there is a vast world away from all of us? Where different battles are being experienced, lives are going on without much threat, and there are unique languages being spoken? And most of our lives have been spent screaming at one another through our clans?”

“What the hell brought this up?” Tony furrowed his brow, noticing the genuine sadness and fear in Loki’s deep green eyes. The blatant show of emotion made Tony’s stomach drop.

“Because I feel as though generations of our people have never truly lived, they’ve only died angry and I don’t wish to be like them. I want to understand more than they did.”

“Then don’t die,” was Tony’s only response, Loki watching him curiously for a long moment.

“I’ll do my best to fulfill your wish then,” Loki acquiesced, reaching over to gently pat Tony’s leg in a comforting gesture. Tony took Loki’s hand in his, turning it over  and tracing a rune into the center of it, something his mother had always done to him in a gesture of wishing luck upon another. It was nothing more than superstition, but it always made you feel more confident in what you were about to go through with.

Loki sucked in a breath as Tony did so, causing the omega to gaze up at him after finishing, “What are you doing, Antonious?”

“Just giving you a charm, nothing important,” he grinned, being slightly surprised at how much he was actually doing that today.

“You are an interesting one, Antoniois,” Loki chuckled, reaching up with his other hand to gently brush over Tony’s stubbled cheek, “the most interesting of wolves I have met thus far.” Tony raised a brow, glancing between Loki’s hands and face, which was coming closer to his than he’d like. Then Loki’s mouth was pressed against his, hand tilting Tony’s head at an angle for better access to his omega’s mouth. Tony became pliant as one of Loki’s arms wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer together, closer than Tony had expected them to be for a long while. The longer it went on the more Loki could feel a heat rise in his stomach, seeping into limbs and mind, all of it making him feel a strong pull of desire towards Loki. But before much could come out of it Loki was freeing him from their liplock without so much as a word as he left. Tony allowed himself to sit out on the ledge for a while longer, trying to steady his breathing and ignore the strengthening desire inside himself.

__

Tony was a shaking mess in bed, having hurried back to his chambers when he’d realized that it was no use in trying to calm his body. Loki’s touching had already driven him past the point of doing anything besides be a horny fool. He’d shut his eyes, trying to block out the need, but the sweating, which wasn’t helped at all by the layers of clothing he wore, and inability to regulate his breathing made that a tad difficult. Tony could understand why those that had mated were always so quick to disappear when their heat began.

His mind was like a foggy ocean, impossible to see accurately through and the only sounds being repetitive. But then something set off his senses: the sound of a door opening and closing. Soft footsteps signified Loki, no other person wanting to be as quiet as he was. The sounds only made Tony’s body burn and stomach drop as he realized that loki had smelt him, but before he could do anything, the prince was holding out a cup for him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Tony managed as Loki came closer, slipping a long arm under his back to help the Eldur sit up.

“I will not take you when your mind is so unwilling to let me in,” Loki replied quietly, bringing the cup to Tony’s lips and helping him swallow down the mixture. “I would not want to hurt you, contrary to what you seem to believe.” Tony couldn’t deny that, he’d always heard of alphas being rather aggressive when their partner went into heat, and there’d been a fear in the back of his mind that Loki would just  take what he wanted. But he supposed that that was just another example of the false hood at the idea of the Glanies being uncaring towards others.

“Thanks,” Tony finally spoke after finishing the drink.

“Don’t thank me, Antonious, I am an extremely selfish person,” Loki had a sliver of a smile as he looked at Tony, “and I intend to take you in every way I can possibly imagine when you give yourself to me. I will make it clear that no one shall touch you, and even if they tried, they would never be able to accomplish what I did.”

“You’re incredibly sure of yourself.” Tony responded, glaring up into Loki’s eyes and trying to avoid the fact that they were both sporting tents in their trousers. Both were surely aching too, instincts screaming for them to just get it over with, but Tony was so very stubborn and Loki appeared to have an unbelievable amount of restraint when it came to this. Though it was highly likely that Loki just desired to toy with Tony as much as possible before finally taking him  and satisfying both of their desperate desires.

“And you’re incredibly naive, Antonious. Intelligent, but naive,” Loki ran his hand through Tony’s hair with a chuckle, soon rising elegantly from the bed. “Hurry along now, we must eat, the sun is close to dying.”

Tony glared at the wolf walking away from him, trying to decipher whether or not Loki only wore the mask of an asshole or if he really was one. The latter seemed the most likely at the moment. That or Loki just truly enjoyed being as confusing as he possibly could be.

__

It was Tony’s first time being in the dining hall, it definitely being the largest of rooms he’d seen so far. The walls and ceiling stood taller than any other room, with windows bigger than any of the people in the room placed in the side of the room facing away from the mountain. Like everything else it was dark shades of blue and whites, Tony feeling like a torch in the woods with his red tunic on. But the colors of his clothing weren’t something Tony really had time to worry about, having to move quickly so he could find an available seat away from Loki. This landed him next to the lanky wolf’s brother, Thor, who was like a living ray of light.

“Antonious, it is customary to sit with our mates,” Thor spoke quietly to Tony, blue eyes showing concern, most likely for Tony’s reason as to why he wasn’t pressed against Loki in an affectionate manner.

“Thor, buddy,” he wasn’t quite sure where the nickname came from, “if your brother wasn’t aggravating, I’d gladly sit next to him.”

The other alpha actually laughed at that, bright and startlingly to Tony, while no one else so much as glanced, too busy with their own conversations. “I see my brother is welcoming you in his own special ways. Do not fret, Antonious, this simply means he enjoys your company.”

“You sure? He seems to just enjoy screwing with my head.”

“He finds amusement in doing that to all those he cares deeply for. It is just his way of caring. If he was simply distant towards you and used his magics around you, then it would mean he didn’t care. Has he?”

“No, I haven’t actually seen him use magic at all.”

“Then Loki is already extremely fond of your being here,” Thor said it so kindly and reassuringly that Tony couldn’t help but think so as well. Loki was peculiar, so why wouldn’t he do strange things like help you then ignore you, only to come on stronger than ever to show affection towards you?

“I’ll take your word for it, Thor.”

“I’m glad! I hope you will find that I am a trustworthy person for you to confide in at times,” Thor roughly patted Tony’s back, the movement shoving Tony forward a bit, “I want to make you feel as welcome as possible.”

“Thanks,” Tony groaned softly, straightening up against his chair once more, “If you don’t mind me asking, you seem pretty glad about everything that’s gone on, why is that?”

Thor raised a brow, only beginning to speak when Tony motioned to the band on his finger, “Ah, yes. I think this will be good for our people, as well as my brother. He’s never quite loved another in a way that most would by his age. I believe he was simply waiting for his soulmate; you.”

Tony furrowed his brow, feeling genuine confusion at Thor’s thoughts, “You think your brother and I were made for each other?”

“Of course, it seems only fitting that you would come together in such a time, you were clearly destined for each other, to achieve greatness side by side!”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony replied, snorting softly before he turned back to the table, a plate of warm food having been set before him while they’d been speaking. The Glanies definitely seemed like a people that believed a lot in spiritual connections and prophecies, the complete opposite of what Tony was accustomed to. After a moment of quietly eating his food, Tony turned back to Thor once more, ignoring the feeling of what had to be Loki’s eyes on him, “Do you honestly think that something good can come from what’s starting?” Tony asked it so quietly he could barely hear it himself, worry and the desire to not bring a depressive air to the otherwise pleasant feast being the cause of it.

Thor had chewed thoughtfully for a moment before nodding and offering Tony a quiet smile, the one of a mature prince, a leader simply awaiting the future, “I do. If we prevail we shall bring peace, and you and my brother will be able to live well.”

Tony simply nodded in response, not wanting to speak the dark thoughts that filled his mind, the scenarios where they don’t survive, those idea that Loki and the others that are so prepared will perish in battle. “Will you and Loki both be going into battle?”

“Of course, it seems only right to do so,” Thor smiled, “I find nothing more honorable than fighting alongside your family and loved ones.”

“Then…” Tony thought over what he was about to say once more before returning his gaze to Thor’s stormy eyes, “would I be able to fight? I have ideas that I know could be extremely useful to everyone involved.”

“I apologize, Antonious, but I do not think that would be the best of ideas. You should be kept here, where it’s safe.”

“Thor, all due respect, but I’m not a worthless pup! If I can help I want to, you just said this is the honorable thing to do.”

“Yes, but only when it is for the best. We cannot have you being injured. As much as you don’t seem to like the idea as of yet, I do already consider you my family, and I cannot allow you to be thrown into battle. You must find a different way to aid us when the time comes,” Thor gently squeezed Tony’s shoulder, offering him an understanding smile. It didn’t help at all, not in making Tony feel better and not in making him feel like more than some trophy when it came to this arrangement. He sighed and finished his meal before exiting the room, needing to feel less useless.

__

“You’re Antonious, right?” A soft voice interrupted Tony’s sulking as he walked through the halls, the Eldur prince turning around to see a tall, blonde-haired male with bright blue eyes, similar to Thor’s.

“I think you already know the answer to that. I’m the only one in red.”

The new wolf seemed caught off-guard by that and smiled, giving a slight nod, “Yeah, that was a bit of a give-away, I guess. I’m Steve, Thor’s mate.” He offered a large hand to be shaken, Tony gladly accepting it.

“Everyone calls you Steven around here.”

“Everyone is formal around in the palace, the same way that we call you Antonious. But that’s more out of respect than anything,” He smiled again, and it was an endearing sort of thing, the omega being rather similar to Thor in the way that he enjoyed showing off his happiness.

“That’s a bit obvious. So why are you out here and not in the dining hall?”

“I was heading back to mine and Thor’s room, I wasn’t feeling the best. I’m pretty sure others have already told you of my persistent illnesses.” Tony nodded, feeling a tad guilty for being told about another person’s issues through others. “I also wanted to finally talk to you. How are you doing...transitioning to the palace?”

“Better now that I have a shit-ton of clothes on,” he couldn’t help but smile at the way Steve’s eyes widened at the curse. Eldurs never were known for their eloquence, that was obvious. “But it doesn’t help that I’m just supposed to sit around.”

“You mean the approaching battle, don’t you?”

“Yes! I want to help! I have fantastic ideas, they’d be great!”

Steve smiled, “I can understand your want to help. I’d always wanted to be a warrior, and I have been able to help in certain ways, but not as much as I’d like to. What are you hoping to do?” 

“Well,” Tony bit his lip lightly, thinking now about whether or not he’d even be able to do what he’d hoped to, “I used to create a lot back home. My dad, even if he was the leader, liked to invent things and I learned from him. I could make armor and weapons that could help give us an edge.” I looked up at the man before him, seeing that the gentle smile was still in place.

“I think I know exactly what we can do to help you show them what you’re capable of. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Latin words and a bit of a description of the world they live in! Huzzah. The names of where they live are pretty simple, the mountains region is named for elevation and steepness, their home is named Haven and Safety in Latin, and then Calor is for warmth and summer.
> 
> I apologize if you're not a fan of what the mortalis are turning out to be! A friend of mine got the idea of them stuck in my head and I decided to use it. I also apologize if Tony and Loki were out of character at all. I also apologize for the lack of Tony and Loki...consummating their marriage, I just don't really wish for them to leap into bed together just from instinct.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one!


	5. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in how long this took but I am still terribly proud of myself for not taking four months or longer, it wasn't even a two month span this time~ As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and I apologize if anything seems awkward or rushed. I certainly hope I'm doing a well enough job though :)
> 
> Also a fair warning, there is a brief sexual situation.

“Where are we going?” Tony questioned as Steve led him into an opening further into the mountain, having left the palace behind a while ago. As they had walked ihe air around them had gotten increasingly warmer. Or at least warmer for the climate throughout the region.

 

“A place I think you’ll really enjoy, Antonious,” Steve had replied, throwing a gentle smile over his shoulder, “somewhere you’ll feel...useful in.”

 

Tony raised a brow in response to the unusual answer, but didn’t question anything, opting to continue following the omega instead. It was good that he did as well, because he would have lost his train of thought in the next few moments as he and Steve entered a cavernous building. Heat and smoke filled the room, tools and weapons of all kinds lining the walls as a man of shorter stature, shorter than even Tony, hunched over a stone table, pounding metal with a hammer. All of it ignited another flame in the pit of Tony’s stomach, one so strong it lit his eyes with excitement and filled his now twitching fingers with the ideas pouring down from his turning mind. It was all so reminiscent of the blacksmith at home, and he couldn’t control himself long enough for Steve to speak anymore before he was running to the apparent smithy,  gazing down with bright eyes at the work being accomplished in front of him.

 

“What are you making? A weapon? Armor? A shield? Or would that be considered armor? I don’t know,” Tony was already rambling, back to his old self, the one that people in the Eldur village were incredibly used to at this point. “Is there a way I can help?”

 

The smithy looked up at Tony, no smile on his bearded face, but the crinkle at the corners of his eyes gave away his amusement. “Leave it to an Eldur to ruin my concentration,” he spoke in a gruff voice, one that seemed to hold wisdom in every word, which was a common trait of the dwarves. They lived long and did much, at least that’s what Tony had always been told, since he’d never truly met one. They lived a ways away, on an island SouthEast of Salus and Calor.

 

“You’re a dwarf! What are you doing here?” Tony asked the now laughing smithy in genuine curiosity, wondering why he would be so far away from his home.

 

“I come from a family of gifted weapon makers, ones that also loved to travel. The Glanies leader contracted me a long time ago,” he replied, returning to his hammering, “they needed weapons, I was sick of the island, and so I accepted the offer. It seemed cruel to leave such needy people without something to defend themselves anyhow,” he grinned back at Steve who seemed torn between smiling and pouting at the jab, “they can’t really do much besides make weapons out of ice, but at times those aren’t the most handy. Armor made of frozen water too? Now that’s just tragic.”

 

Tony laughed with the dwarf, a warmth filling his chest at being able to laugh and speak so freely, “How long is long ago?”

 

“About forty full cycles, pup.”

 

“Shit, that’s a long time,” the curse seemed to amuse the dwarf, “did you live in the lower parts of the city?”

 

“No. I live in another part of the cave here, too much of a hassle to go down all those pathways. So what brings you here? Shouldn’t you be with the prince? The tall, moody one?”

 

Another smile broke out on Tony’s face at the description of Loki, “He’s at the feast, he has more important things to do, and I’ve  been needing something to pass the time. Something not useless to others.”

 

“So you were hoping to help me out?”

 

“Yeah, I was. Need an apprentice?”

 

“Think the prince will be fine with me having you do manual labor?”

 

“It doesn’t matter what he wants, all that matters right now is if you’ll let me help you.”

 

The dwarf raise a bushy red brow, seeming to think it over for a moment before finally nodding, “I don’t see why not. But I’m almost done for the day, come back tomorrow when you can, and be prepared for a lot of work.”

 

“I will be,” Tony replied, excitement striking him again before he turned back to Steve, who was smiling.

__

 

Tony had thanked Steve on the walk back to the palace, the omega seeming extremely pleased that he’d been able to help the Eldur. And Tony was incredibly grateful that, being in a fantastic mood until he stepped into his bed chambers, coming face to face with Loki.

 

Loki’s arms were tightly crossed against his chest, and eyes narrowed as he gazed down at his husband. He was angry if the ice crystals hanging in the air around him were anything to go by. It was just like how the air always heated up around the Eldurs when they felt a lot of anger.

 

“Where were you?”

 

“I was out,” Tony shrugged, hiding the fact that he was entertained by how angry he was making the alpha, “I was just checking out more of my surroundings, I should know where I live now, right?”

 

“So you left on your own? After ignoring me at the feast?”

 

“You do realize that I might want to be by myself sometimes, right? And hey, you can’t get mad at me when you’re quick to vanish on your own and just leave me by myself.”

 

“When you are safe in our chambers,” Loki responded, following after Tony who was moving away from him, as much as he could in their quarters.

 

“You’re acting like I can’t do anything for myself, Loki. I just met Steve and he took me to the blacksmith. That’s all that happened if you’re oh-so worried about something tragic happening to me. I know how annoying it must be to lose sight of your property.” Tony wasn’t quite sure why he was saying all these things, maybe he was hoping for a reaction from Loki. And that’s exactly what he got, Loki grasping his shoulder and spinning him around so they could look at one another.

 

“And you seem to be acting like you never heard any of what was said at the meeting this afternoon. The mortalis aren’t frightened of taking away what’s precious to the clans, for all we know they may have ways of hearing us,” Loki was suddenly petting through Tony’s hair, a gentle gesture that didn’t fit his next mocking words, “So I will need you to not be a foolish pup and stay near me.”

 

“Can’t do, Prince Possessive and Moody,” Tony snapped, wriggling his way out of Loki’s tight grasp, “I’ve actually got something to do now. You can go make plans while I do something else important.”

 

“And what exactly is this thing you’re going to be busying yourself with?”

 

“Working with the blacksmith, whatever the Hel his name is, because I’m really not feeling the whole: sit around and do nothing job.”

 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Loki hissed, eyes narrowing as he leaned closer to Tony, “You could so easily be killed in there!”

 

“Four hands are better than two when creating weaponry for an upcoming war,” Tony snapped. “You can’t just expect one person to create everything, and you can’t get pissed at me when you intend to run off into battle where you can get killed a thousand times quicker!”

 

Loki inhaled deeply through his nose, straightening his back as he readied himself to speak once more, more calmly, “It is my duty as the crowned prince of the Glanies to fight. If I did not I’d be no more than a decoration on a worthless throne.”

 

“You seem to forget that I’m a prince too! Or is it that because I’m an omega that I don’t get to help?” There was hurt in Tony’s voice, more than he’d like to allow, but he couldn’t stop it now. Since he was a child he’d been barred from participation in all the important activities due to his status, the way he was born. He’d been tired of it the moment he wasn’t allowed to learn how to use weapons with others because he wasn’t an alpha, because omegas were meant to have children and be loyal.

 

“If I can do something actually useful besides sit around like a decoration on your future crown,” Tony threw Loki’s words back at him, seeing the way they struck him, “I’ll do it.”

 

“At times like  these I can understand why others admire you so,” Loki mostly spoke to himself before looking into Tony’s eyes, “fine, I will grant you that. Do what you must.” He reached out and brushed some hair from Tony’s face, a strange affectionate thing to do, “Just be careful, do you understand?”

 

“Yeah, I understand.”

 

“Good. You should prepare yourself for bed now, it’s gotten late,” Loki turned and walked into the washroom while Tony simply changed quickly into his sleeping garbs.

 

By the time Loki had gotten back Tony was curled up on his side of the bed. He breathed in sharply as Loki slid in beside him, chest to Tony’s back and nose nuzzling into his messy hair.

__

It’d been two weeks since Tony had begun working with the soon dubbed dwarf, Hagar. The days he spent in the workshop were long, but incredibly rewarding. They’d easily doubled the usual progress of the workshop, which only made sense, but made the usually serious dwarf overjoyed. He’d been pleasantly surprised at Tony’s quick ability to learn things and even more at how Tony actually wished to work as hard as possible. The best part of it all was the fact that it gave Tony a sense of purpose.

__

 

Tony walked into he and Loki’s bed chambers, back aching and hands rough from use. This was his third night coming in long after Loki, who was now curled up in their bed, a scowl on his attractive face even while he was asleep. It was endearing if Tony truly thought about it.

 

Tony slipped out of his work garbs, soon tugging on what he could only call his pajamas before climbing into the bed on his side. He’s just settled when Loki had pressed himself against Tony’s back, sniffing his neck lightly.

 

“You smell of that workshop,” Loki sighed into Tony’s skin, a hand gripping Tony’s hip possessively in their bed, “Why don’t you wash yourself? I prefer you to reak of the oils from the bath.”

 

“I’m too tired to actually do anything about it. Let me sleep.”

 

“I can always help you wash yourself if you cannot manage it,” there was amusement in Loki’s voice but the offer was obviously genuine.

 

“At some point maybe I’ll let you.”

 

They laid there for a while, Loki stroking Tony’s hip gently while he stared silently ahead. “How are the meetings going?” It was his first time mentioning it, Loki previously talking about more war meetings soon to begin, especially as Fandral’s condition had taken a turn for the worst. It was as if a strange poison had been injected into his body when he was bitten, which for all they knew could have been plausible.

 

“Terribly boring,” was Loki’s beginning response, expanding on the statement after a moment, “filled with half-thought-up plans that will surely fail and desperate statements of our supposedly infallible strength.”

 

“Are there any plans that are being enacted, whether or not they’re half done?”

 

“I will find out when the sun has risen once again, a meeting will begin soon after. I will tell you of everything when I can.”

__

“Now be careful with the potions,” Hagar spoke as he carefully placed a sword into the fires, “Too much and something bad will happen.”

 

“How much is too much?”

 

“The whole bottle.”

 

“What would even happen if I added too much?” Tony’s curiosity was getting the better of him at this point, a matching fire filling his brown eyes. Hagar looked up at him, his own curiosity apparent,

 

“I’m not quite sure. Something would happen. That’s what I was always told.”

 

“You’ve never made a mistake?”

 

“I’ve made mistakes before, they’ve just never involved magics.”

 

“Well don’t you want to know? See why you shouldn’t ever do it?” Tony was grinning now and Hagar was his own sort of amused,

 

“Now I do. I believe you’re what’s called a bad influence.”

 

“I’m just trying to further our knowledge of weapon making.”

 

“But the sword?”

 

“We can always make another one!” Tony laughed, looking down at the glass bottle in his hand, it filled with a shining blue liquid.

 

“Fine, throw it in.”

 

It didn’t take long for news of the accident to spread through the city, especially with the smoke coming from the cave and Tony and Hagar sitting out front, covered in soot and laughing. Soon after Tony and Hagar had said their goodbyes, the dwarf wanting to see what damage had been done to his workshop.

__

 ~~~~

It’d been much earlier that morning that Loki had entered the war meeting, back straight and head held high in faux-confidence. He looked to the war counselors and his brother, giving a brisk nod in greeting. Thor nodded in return, looking extremely tired but prepared to get down to business.

 

“It’s good to have you, Prince Loki, shall we begin?” Hogun spoke in his usual serious manner.

 

“Please proceed.”

 

“We have seen that the mortalis are beginning to form what appear to be campsites at the borders of both us and the Eldurs,” Lady Sif began, motioning to the map sitting on the table before them, sharp pieces of stone used for the enemy pieces, “They are all decently spaced apart as well. Many are near their first appearances as well, one is even where the scouts were last attacked.”

 

“So then it’s obvious that they had a plan to begin with?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How recently has it begun?” Thor spoke up, brow knitted together as he took in the information being presented.

 

“It began just a few cycles ago, they have not been attacking, but we’re sure that they are planning something. There is no other reason to have been so fierce recently then to go dormant.”

 

“Then what is our counter?”

 

The others in the room looked at each other uneasily before Hogun spoke once more, “The only plan we have standing, the only one that truly makes sense, is to head North and drive out the mortalis from their positions. We believe it’d be best to leave as soon as possible as well, your highnesses. We’ll need to gather as many troops as we can without damaging the city’s own line of defence too gravely.”

 

“Have we received any word from Dux Howard since the marriage?” Thor questioned, speaking what Loki’s own thoughts were going over now. It would be far easier to launch an attack with both forces of the clans, otherwise they’d just have to hope for the best.

 

“I’m afraid not. All we know is that we have their...verbal support.” So it seemed Howard was hoping that they would take care of everything without him having to lift a finger. All he had to do was sign a treaty that practically sold his son away and everything fell into place around him. Excellent.

 

“We believe that it’s in our best interest to follow through with this plan, we admit that there could very well be casualties, but it’s far better than waiting for them to make the first moves once more.”

 

“I understand. Thor?” Loki turned to his brother, the blonde giving a slow nod, “We approve of this then.”

 

The counselors nodded, Sif speaking for them, “We will begin preparations immediately. We will hope to leave in at least three cycles time.”

 

“Understood-” the sound or an explosion went off just then, the boom followed by a strange, almost electrical sound filling the air from the area of the workshop.

~~~~

__

 

Loki was grabbing onto Tony the moment he walked into their room, most likely having gone to look for his husband in their room first out of fear, “What happened?”

 

Tony made a face as Loki felt him over, checking for any injuries, “I’m not hurt stop touching me. And it was nothing, it was just a little accident in the workshop, we were testing something.” He pulled away and walked towards one of the windows in the room.

 

Loki followed after and pressed his lips into Tony’s hair, holding the omega close to him, “I worried for you.”

 

“You didn’t need to,” Tony replied, much softer than before, watching the sky darken out the window once more. “I was all right. I always am.”

 

“But that can always change in an instant, my precious one.” Tony could feel his cheeks warm at the softly spoken ending to the statement, soon turning to look up into Loki’s deep green eyes.

 

“I know that, believe me I know, but I think I’ll be okay. Hagar makes sure everything is safe and I’ve been making a lot of useful weapons and armor. He and I think we can even-”

 

Loki cut Tony off with his lips, tugging him closer so he could deepen the kiss quickly. Tony had no objections, enjoying the feeling of Loki against him, even though he’d deny his desire for the prince soon after. “I do not wish to hear any more of your time with others,” Loki breathed against Tony’s parted lips once he broke away, the alpha seeming to not want either of them to be far away from each other.

 

“Is that jealousy I hear, ice boy?” Tony smiled, looking up into Loki’s dilated eyes, “You are possessive.”

 

“Of course I am, I thought that was obvious your first days here,” Loki growled, looping an arm around Tony’s waist and dragging him even closer so their bodies were pressed against one another as much as possible. “And this jealousy has been leading me to become impatient.” Tony couldn’t help but groan as he felt Loki’s cock pressing against his own, feeling nothing but a strong sense of need at this moment, a sense that for once had nothing to do with Tony’s heat that had passed more than a week ago.

 

“Loki,” he pressed his face against Loki’s neck, causing the alpha to shiver, surely from his repressed lust for Tony that’d been building over even more as of late. Loki’s got his nose in Tony’s hair then, inhaling deeply before letting out a shaky breath, like he just got a hit of something sinful and addictive.

 

“You are a cruel temptation,” Loki whispered, lifting Tony up now so they could kiss again, this one being so much harsher though, full of tongues, teeth, and deep growls, instincts stronger than usual. “Let me have you,” he pleaded next, spinning them around so he could bring Tony down to the bed. Loki began to make quick work of Tony’s straps and buckles, letting out a strained laugh as he realized how many there were.

 

“I told you there were too many,” Tony chuckled, earning him an annoyed grunt from Loki. Luckily Loki began to get through the layers, soon tugging down Tony’s trousers and giving his body the freedom it’d craved.

 

“You are perfect,” Loki purred, eyes dark as he ran his long fingers over Tony’s overheated skin, one hand soon closing around his stiff cock and pumping it slowly, making him whine in need. It didn’t take long for Tony to begin shaking in anticipation, all of him pleading for Loki to take him, but all the alpha did was toy with him again, looking absolutely delighted at the way his omega reacted.

 

“Fuck, Loki, just do it!”

 

“If you insist,” Loki chuckled, suddenly taking Tony in his mouth with a smile, causing the Eldur to arch of the bed with a cry of pleasure.

 

“Shit!”

 

Tony began to pant, his legs giving soft trembles as he tried to thrust into Loki’s surprisingly warmer mouth. It felt so shockingly good to Tony, to feel Loki’s mouth and tongue on him in such a way. Perhaps this is what it was like to become intimate with your alpha, your mate? There was a high possibility that it was supposed to feel this perfect and right. Surely there was no way that such acts could feel as fantastic with any old alpha than the one you were meant to be with.

 

Tony would be embarrassed over his thoughts of Loki being the true one for him, but he was climaxing far too soon, back arching and a cry of ecstasy escaping his throat.

 

“We should wait,” Loki finally spoke after licking his lips.

 

“What?” Tony’s voice was practically a shriek when he asked the question, making Loki grin. He leaned forward, running his cold fingers up Tony’s arms and whispering in his omega’s ear,

 

“Think of it as revenge my darling, for worrying me so often.”

 

“You’re a bastard,” Tony groaned, soon receiving another sweet kiss from Loki, the alpha petting his hair gently as he did so.

 

“Just be patient, it doesn’t seem right at this time, soon enough I’ll have you in our chambers, quaking with desire and pleasures you’ve never imagined possible.”

 

Tony’s breathing had quickened slightly at the promise, “And when will that happen?”

 

“Your next heat, as when it’s meant to happen.” Loki pulled  himself up to lie beside Tony, pulling him tightly to his chest, “I will make it worth it, this I promise.”

 

“I believe you,” Tony murmured, soon leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Loki’s curved mouth, making the alpha smile even more. “So how did everything go?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“With the meeting that dear Hagar and I interrupted,” Tony couldn’t keep himself from smile, somehow it was just still so amusing, the blue explosion the blast of dirt that coated their faces, and the sound of the magic being released in such a way that resembled a disgruntled caster.

 

“Oh, yes,” Loki looked away from Tony for a few brief moments, “The meeting had just ended in actuality, and we’ve decided on our best plan of attack. I’m leaving in three cycles time with many soldiers and we’re heading north.” He looked into Tony’s saddening eyes, “I’m not sure of when I’ll be able to return.”

 

“Why are you going North?”

 

“Because that was where the mortalis were last spotted,” he replied, running his fingers through Tony’s hair in a soothing manner, “We are hoping to run them out of the surrounding areas so that they may return to their own lands, give us time to prepare a full-scale attack, one with the Eldurs’ soldiers helping us as well.”

 

“Should I send a message to my father of your plans?”

 

“Yes, that would be for the best,” Loki pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, causing the omega’s furrowed brow disappear, “make sure you are careful while I am away.”

 

“Of course, I’m always careful.”

__

 

“Do you have anything for me?” the question was spoken softly, Tony barely catching it over the sound of metal clanging together, but he could still sense who it was.

 

“Loki,” he turned to the prince, who was now dressed in his battle garb, a long sleeved-tunic and thick leather trousers, chainmail and armor covering various parts of it. It was incomplete, because he didn’t have what Tony had smithed for him, but he was still intimidating and breathtaking all the same. “I do.” Tony hurried to where he’d placed the valuable pieces, soon bringing forth a spear and a helmet for Loki. The weapon was deadly sharp, a vial of poison kept in his base to add to its cruel tip. Tony had chosen a spear because the weapon had reminded him of his alpha, tall and vicious when need be, but somehow still rather elegant through it all. He’d thought it would look good in Loki’s long fingered grip, it certainly fulfilling Tony’s desire when Loki took it in both hands, gazing down at the weapon with an admiring eye.

 

“It’s perfect, Antonious,” Loki smiled at Tony before looking down to the helmet, what Tony had been most proud of when it came to his creating. “And what is that?”

 

“Your new helm,” Tony explained, holding it higher in a means of presenting the silver piece. It was shaped in a way that hadn’t been done before, sitting atop the head with its sloped sides framing the face. The top of it was flatter than most would expect, the  angle leading into two ‘ears’ pointed back, the same way a growling wolf would do when prepared to strike.

 

Loki appeared to be completely taken with it, taking it from Tony’s now rough hands to turn it over in his own. “It is a work of art, Antonious,” he kept saying his full name, speaking it as if it were a wartime prayer, something to grant him luck which it might be to Loki, “but how do I place it upon my head?”

 

“Like this, lean down,” Tony grinned, enjoying his own genius as Loki knelt on one knee as the omega reclaimed the helmet. He slid it apart with a smile, placing the lower part beneath Loki’s ears before reconnecting the upper piece to it, it becoming a perfect fit for Loki. “I made it in two pieces, that way it’s easy to take off on your own, and it’s hard to have knocked off when in battle. Pretty amazing, right?”

 

“Yes, it’s truly a genius, creation” Loki purred, standing once more to tilt Tony’s head up to his, mouths soon barely apart. “Just as I expected from you, precious one.”

 

Tony preened under the attention, unable to keep himself from closing the distance and capturing Loki’s mouth in his, the tall prince bringing him closer, seeming to add as much emotion as possible to their kiss. Tony returned every feeling he could, an ache in his chest as his mind reminded him cruelly that he may not see Loki again, that the enemy could be too much for his alpha. Those thoughts and aches caused Tony’s eyes to  burn with tears, the Eldur doing his best to not allow them to fall; he refused to look weak in this moment, if he did Loki might lose his own confidence. It was futile though, that becoming clear as Loki gently brushed away some wetness at Tony’s eyes when they parted, then pressing another kiss to Tony’s forehead,

 

“Wait for me, precious one. When I return, I will have you in the way you deserve,” the promise was  growled into Tony’s ear, as if Loki were trying to let the images of his own mind slip into Tony’s, “when you are so desperate for me to return and love you, I will. I shall be victorious in your name.”

 

“You’d better,” Tony demanded, nuzzling into Loki’s neck for a brief moment, “You’d better or I’m going to be pissed at you.”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Loki sighed, but it was an amused sound. “I’ll try to come home as soon as I am able,” he stroked through Tony’s hair once more before giving an elegant bow and exiting proudly.

 

“You’ve become extremely fond of the prince, haven’t you?” Hagar asked, amusement presented loudly in his usually even tone.

 

“You could say that,” Tony replied, returning to his own work area and trying to keep the ridiculous grin from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to give Tony some more happiness in this chapter and I'm sure he and Hagar screwing around with potions will come back into play~
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any questions you have can be answered on my tumblr (GrinningFlowers), I am on there more often than not and reviews are always appreciated. Thank you again.


	6. When the Sky Darkens

That night, after Loki’s departure, Tony sat down and began to compose a letter to his father, the parchment sitting completely blank for quite a while. How exactly was he supposed to beg his father to send troops? And what if he received a no in return? There was always the chance that they needed the soldiers more, or they were off fighting their own battles.

  
  


He finally placed the quill to the paper, beginning to scribble across it:

 

_Father,_

 

_I have been doing decently as of now, if that matters at all. Loki and I have been living together without strife, although I’m sure it’d disappoint you to know that we haven’t laid together as of now, so there won’t be an heir of ours for a while. Most likely not until after Loki’s coronation, whenever that will be._

  
  


Tony really did have no idea when Loki would be crowned the new Dux of the Glanies, or if he would ever even be able to be the new ruler. Frigga would surely only renounce her leadership of the clan if it was truly necessary, and that would probably be if she came down with an illness, which Tony hoped wouldn’t happen. Frigga’s reign would also, hopefully, continue to prevent his inevitable pregnancy, like he’d said. As much as Tony did care about Loki (he very much refused to say loved) he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to bear any pups anytime soon.

  
  


_But I have a much more important matter to speak to you about._

 

_Recently the mortalis have been becoming even more aggressive and apparently confident. They’ve even begun to set up camps near our borders, which had led to the Glanies Prince and some of the soldiers to leave for such sites in hopes of forcing out the enemy before they get the idea to strike. It’s due to these circumstances that I write you as well, because we are hoping that you will send some of the troops back home to aid us. I’m sure if we appear to have a strong defense against them it’ll make the mortalis think twice before attacking. All we want at this point in time is to have safe borders and good relations between the clans, which I doubt many would find unreasonable._

 

_Please do, at the least, consider sending us reinforcements._

 

_Your son,_

 

_Antonious_

  
  


Signing his full name seemed strange, but he knew if he wrote such a thing it might get on his father’s good side. Howard had always detested Tony’s nickname, finding it to be demeaning towards both of them.

 

* * *

 

“So how have things been going for you without your prince charming?” Hagar asked with a grin as he took a break from smithing, Tony being grateful for the heat making his face red in the first place.

 

“They’ve been boring, I’m forced to spend all my time with a smelly, old dwarf.”

 

“Don’t be rude to this old man after what you did to the workshop.”

 

“You agreed to it!” Tony laughed, turning towards the sitting man, “What even happened anyway? All we saw was an explosion.”

 

“When I came back in the damn sword was flying through the air because of that potion I threw in!”

 

“Why’d it do that?” Tony asked through a fit of giggles, soon taking a drink of the cold water provided in containers around the shop.

 

Hagar snorted, raising a bushy brow, “You had no idea what it was and you asked me to throw it in? Anyhow, it was a potion used to make a weapon lighter for its wielder, and the potion caused it fly about when I touched it.”

 

“Should I apologize?”

 

“Your apologies mean nothing to me, boy, make me another sword and I’ll forgive you.”

 

“I’ll make you something better than a sword, Hagar, I’ve got an idea I’ve been thinking up,” Tony grinned at the still raised brow, setting down his cup and picking up a piece of charcoal on the ground, “it’ll be brilliant once I finally figure everything out, and the fact that the potion did that just gave me an idea for it too.”

 

“Out with it then.”

 

“I can’t just tell you, I need to show you first,” he knelt down and began drawing on the flattest part of the wall, soon sketching out a gauntlet.

 

“A glove, well done. It’s not like I’ve already made those.”

 

Tony looked at Hagar exasperated, “Don’t be so quick to judge! And this is only a piece of it!”

 

“Draw me the full thing and then I’ll listen to you, all right? Now get back to work, when the soldiers come back they’ll need more weapons.”

 

Tony nodded and began to stoke the fire once more, getting it hot enough, “should we make even more than we need? In case we do get reinforcements?”

 

“We should. But have you heard anything yet?”

 

“No. I haven’t gotten a response yet, but I’m hoping the answer will just be soldiers.”

 

“I can understand that. Any word on the fellow that got locked in one of the jaws of those mortalis?”

 

“Fandral? They said he’s stable. But he keeps muttering something about being hungry. Either way I’m only going off of what the nurses say,” Tony spoke, looking over the potions on the other side of the room, “I find it all a bit disturbing and I don’t want to go anywhere near his chambers unless I have to.”

 

* * *

 

“Your highness, a letter has arrived for you,” a nervous guard spoke up from the doorway of Tony’s room, taking him away from the plans he’d been drawing for what he intended to show Hagar as soona s possible: armor.

  
  


“Really? Bring it here,” Tony quickly stood and grinned, hoping to have either received word from Loki after a week, a letter saying it’d gone well and they were actually coming home early, or a correspondence from Howard to say they would gladly send aid.

 

But it was neither, what was handed to him was a folded, dyed black letter, the font elegant, white scratches across it. A tradition for written words of terrible news for the clans. Tony’s stomach dropped and he dismissed the guard, shutting the door as he looked at the parchment held in shaking hands. It couldn’t be word of Loki’s demise, that was impossible, the entire city would be filled with remorse, every one would have been informed. So what else could it be? He turned it over to see a white etching of a wolf’s head, flames billowing out around it: the Eldur symbol. Could it possibly be Howard being dramatic? Was this possibly his way of saying ‘no’? It was unlikely, but it could still happen.

  
  


After reseating himself at his desk, he finally opened it, beginning to read the elegant scratchings:

  
  


_Prince Antonious,_

 

_It is with a heavy heart that I write to you, wishing that circumstances were different, much different. With great regret, I must inform you of your father’s passing, and even more sorrow over the facts that he did not die peacefully nor from old age, such a way of leaving us would have come from far off in the future cycles. Howard of the Eldurs was slain by the very enemies we had not heard from on our end while they set up camps along your borders._

 

_Just a few moons ago mortalis spies came into our village without a single sound and crept into your past home, where they severed Howard’s neck while he slept. Next to his corpse, which was frighteningly low on blood with none surrounding his head, was a letter demanding our surrender. We refuse to give into the mortalis, but we cannot spare any soldiers. We are left with only those defenses, many of which must contain the populis of our people, who cry in outrage for revenge and grieve of their kingless home. We apologize for delivering this tragic news when you needed us._

 

_Battle With Hearts of Flame._

 

_Captain of the Guard and your friend,_

 

_James Rhodes_

  
  


Tony could no longer breathe, legs giving out beneath him and dropping him on the cold stone beneath him. What could Tony possibly do? He’d need to tell Frigga that there was no hope of receiving any help for them, as well as send a message to Loki.

 

But what stood out in his mind the most was the fact that his home was now left with no Dux, his people were left to themselves and were surely unaware of everything going on. His mind couldn’t help but drift to the idea that he could return home, that he could become the ruler that he was meant to be before any of this had happened. It was surely better than leaving them on their own. Rhodey was most likely keeping things under control for the time being, but they would not accept him as the Dux as much as Tony would prefer that to be the case. He wasn’t related to Howard or any other past rulers of other clans or lands. Anything Tony wanted to do at this time simply seemed to lead to him having to return home.

 

* * *

~~~~

 

Loki gazed over the map on the small tree stump he’d put his tent around, the makeshift desk being the perfect size for him to mark aggressively on the parchment. There was nothing, there were a few makeshift tents in the distance that were abandoned and that was it. It was making him furious at this point, ice crystals forming around him as he continued to look over the routes they’d taken. There must have been something that they had missed, something!

 

“Prince Loki! We found a piece of armor from the mortalis!” A soldier called, Loki soon running out to see what had been found, the soldier soon handing him a shoulder plate with a badge of some sort inscribed on it. He wiped some of the snow away, looking over the markings that appeared to create a bird of prey. “Where did you find this?”

 

“A distance away from the tents. Do you think it could be a message from them?”

 

“Possibly,” Loki responded, distracted as he turned the metal around in his hands curiously, “Have you ever seen a mineral like this?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“We should begin to head back, there’s nothing here for us. Hagar will hopefully know what this is as well and help us understand what sort of weapons they could have.”

 

“Understood, sir. But, aren’t you worried that there could possibly be a trap waiting for us?”

 

“This may have already been the trap, Hod, which if that is the case, we must hurry home.” Loki turned back to his tent, gazing at the map once more as he put his helmet back on. What could have possibly be the intention of bring them there? As well as the armor? Was this a way of taunting them?

 

* * *

~~~~

 

The sky was darker than ever, the oncoming winter approaching quickly and bringing everything down to a lower temperature. The Glanies donned a bit heavier clothing while Tony was finding comfort in the smith as well as sleeping in his wolf form. It was probably the most time he’d ever spent as the canine half, but it felt nice, especially after not letting the other piece of him be free since before the move to the city. Frigga found it amusing to find him curled up like a pup in his bed as well, nose tucked under his bushy tail. But it also led to her treating him as a pup, bringing him tea and trying to find the warmest of clothes for him, which he tried to politely decline as often as possible.

  
  


“What’s it like here in winter?” Tony asked as he sat beside a fire with Frigga, closer to it than she was.

 

“Tell me first how your home is at this time.”

 

“Not much different. We can only really tell that there’s a chill in the other when we leave the valley, and that’s only to hunt.”

 

“Is hunting harder there?”

 

“No,” Tony laughed, turning to look at the smiling domina, “it’s usually easier at this time. Animals try to make homes closer to the valley to get some of the heat. It just makes them easier prey. We still cut back on food though, besides the little things we can grow ourselves, because we know that if we eat whatever comes our way, they can mate in the spring, which means less food for us.”

 

“Smart,” she laughed, soon handing Tony two cups of herb water, “would you mind eating this up, Antonious?”

 

“Sometimes I think you just use me,” Tony responded, closing his eyes to concentrate on warming his palms enough to gently boil mixture.

 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Frigga smiled, accepting one of the cups back, “But in all honesty, I adore your company. Though with our time increasing together, I must ask, what is on your mind? You drift off when you stare into the fire often, are you thinking of home?”

 

“Something like that,” he spoke softly, sipping at his tea to keep himself from answering for a while longer, the crackle of the fire making the situation more tense, “I received correspondence from my clan a few days ago, and I’m entirely aware that I should have told you before, as well as send Loki a letter, but I was worried.”

 

“Worried that we would be upset by the obvious rejected you received?”

 

“That, and the fact that,” Tony swallowed the rest of his tea, heart beginning to pound in his chest as he tried to formulate the correct words in his mind, “the Eldurs are as of now, without a Dux.”

 

Frigga’s eyes widened and her brow furrowed, “What are you saying, Antonious?”

 

“There is no leader,” the tears he’d held back through the entirety of it began dribbling down his cheeks, “Howard is dead. Mortalis came into the village somehow, without disturbing any guards and killed him while he slept.”

 

“What?” Frigga went stiff in her chair, staring ahead of herself in shock. “Why did you keep this to yourself, Antonious?”

 

“Because I had no idea what we could possibly do. The only option is for me to leave and I can’t do that!”

 

She stared harshly at Tony for a moment before it softened, “I understand. We can’t have you leave when you could so easily be killed by an ambush from them. Do you have any idea why this would happen so suddenly?”

 

Tony played with the fur on his coat, staring down at it as he tried to process the many ideas racing through his mind, “I think...I think the camps may be decoys of some sort. I think they’re a distraction to keep Loki and the soldiers away, so we’ll have fewer defenses. I also believe there’s a large possibility that by attacking Howard while Loki was away was another plot of theirs, hoping to draw me out. If I were dead my people could easily become enraged and attack the Glanies in their sorrows for the royal blood-line having been destroyed, quite possibly thinking this was all your fault. If everyone was attacking each other, fiercer than before, the mortalis would have a lot less to deal with and they could do whatever it is they want to do.”

 

Frigga listened through all of Tony’s theories, nodding quietly every now and again. “I’ll speak with the war council about this in the morning,” she smiled gently once more, “you seem to believe your people will attack another very easily.”

 

“I know that they are passionate, and they hold a lot of love towards their leaders,” Tony smiled briefly, soon letting out a surprised yelp as Frigga hugged him gently.

 

“The Glanies and Eldurs have much more in common than they ever let themselves see. Go on back to your chambers and rest well, understood?”

 

“Understood. Thank you, Frigga.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For not being furious with me.”

 

She laughed kindly, “Believe me, I was upset at first, but now I believe there’s a chance that this could be used to our advantage. Not a thing has changed since you received the letter, which may have fooled them into thinking no action will be taken.”

 

“You really think everything through, don’t you?”

 

“That’s the job of a leader, darling.”

 

Tony nodded at that, knowing that it was often that leaders would try and explore every option easier for them, until only one option was left, which was most likely exactly what had happened with Tony and Loki’s marriage. The reminder of his anger at the first hearing of it made Tony wonder if Howard would’ve been pleased at he and Loki’s growing affection towards each other. Would Tony’s father have cared about he and Loki’s future child?

 

The omega shook his head to free himself of such thoughts, offering Frigga another small smile as he headed towards her door, “Thank you again, Frigga. Rest well yourself.”

 

“I shall, oh and Antonious?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The winters here are incredibly cold, make sure you and Loki curl up together and stay warm,” Frigga spoke gently and playfully, obviously finding joy in Tony’s embarrassment.

 

“I’m sure we will.” He gave her quick nod before exiting the room, mind immediately being taken over with what he could possibly do to try and solve the constantly rising issues.

 

* * *

 

Tony was forced from his partially peaceful slumber as he heard a pained howl break through the night air. His instincts were alive instantly, the omega soon slipping from his bed and following the pants and howls, it eventually leading him outside of Fandral’s chambers. Throwing caution to the window he shoved open the door, only to recoil at the sight of the soldier digging his own teeth into his arm, blood splattered across his face from doing so.

 

“Fandral? What the hell are you doing?”

 

The soldier’s head shot up, eyes a disturbing brightness as he watched Tony, it being even more unsettling with the blood dribbling down his chin. “I need help,” he finally spoke, voice hoarse and harsh.

 

“That’s obvious. Where are the doctors or guards? Shouldn’t they be keeping you from doing shit like this?” Tony was approaching him now, Fandral shaking terribly bad.

 

“They leave me at night. But I’m always awake at night and I can’t go to sleep. I’m so hungry too.”

 

“I’ll get you help all right, we’ll figure something out, yeah?”

 

Fandral nodded, tongue flicking out to lick away some of the crimson on his lips, sending unpleasant shivers down Tony’s spine. “We should get you cleaned up though. And I’m going to do something that’s going to really hurt, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, but quite a lot has happened, don't you think? But like always, I apologize for the wait and I apologize if this was boring.
> 
> If you have any questions or want to find me elsewhere I'm on tumbler as GrinningFlowers as well~


	7. When the Sky Weeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to take so long to update and I'm very sorry about it. I'll try to update sooner next time.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy~

Burning Fandral’s wounds shut and cleaning him up were most certainly not what Tony had wanted to do in the middle of the night, but it’d been plain to see that the alpha was in need of help. Neither of them knew what was happening to him, and all Fandral could really tell was what he was feeling, but Tony was desperate to find some sort of answer.

“Do you remember anything from the attack?”

“Which one?” Fandral asked, now resting against the pillow of his bed and drinking the water that Tony had gotten him. “There were a few I’d been involved in.”

“I mean the one where you got a piece of your side taken out.”

The soldier raised a brow, seeming a bit amused at Tony’s directness, “we were just scouting like always. It was the same routine we did every other day when all of a sudden those things came out and started circling us. They threatened us a lot, I remember that, but then they started to move away, when one just lunged at me and bit me. It hurt horribly, like fire coursing through me, I think it was a venom of sorts on their teeth.”

“What did they look like?”

“Like us, really, they had everything we do in our more human form, even sharp canines. It was peculiar to say the least.”

“Have you been...feeling this way for a while? Hungry like this?”

“Indeed, but it’s gone right now. I think it’s because I tore open my arm and I…” he drifted off, turning his gaze towards the window, whether it was out of embarrassment or shame, Tony wasn’t sure.

“You what, Fandral? You need to talk to me. It’s my duty as-”

“You don’t need to give me a speech, Antonious, Thor and Loki already do that enough,” he chuckled, swishing the water around in its container, “what I did had no reason to it. I drank my own blood, and it felt good. I’ve been eating the same food as I always do and it keeps me full, but sometimes, sometimes I just get so hungry for something else, which I think I may have just realized what it was.”

“Do you know if it’s because of the bite?”

“I’m positive that it is, there’s no other reason for it. Why else would I be biting myself?”

“Flees?”

Fandral actually laughed at that, turning to look at Tony again, “how does Loki get along with you? You’re nothing alike.”

Tony smiled a bit crookedly, “I grew on him, I guess.”

“I can see why. You’re small and headstrong; it’s adorable.”

The omega felt his face warm and he quickly stood, trying to ignore his embarrassment, “I’ll let the others know what happened when the sun revives. Try to rest and don’t eat your damn arm, okay?”

“Understood, sir,” Fandral gave the Glanies salute with a small grin before slipping into a more comfortable position to sleep.

“Good.”

___

“Hagar, I need to talk to you about,” Tony stopped dead in his tracks as he looked ahead; a snow caked Loki stood beside Hagar, holding up a piece of medal for the dwarf to examine. Tony’s heart seemed to set aflame in his chest, feet moving on their own accord as he ran forward and pressed himself into Loki, who quickly turned around and brought the omega to his chest. He inhaled Loki’s scent, letting it sooth the embarrassing loneliness that had captivated him. Even with others to pass the time, no one could fill the place of Loki, no one could make Tony feel calm like this. If he weren’t so glad to see his alpha, he’d be mentally reprimanding himself for becoming so needy.

“You’ve missed me?” the alpha laughed, taking off his helmet and pressing their foreheads together. He let out a stuttering breath at the heat coming off of Tony, red lips soon forming a smile at the feeling.

“Shut up. I was worried, you never talked to me.”

“I didn’t have the time, Antonious. Look at it this way, I was able to come home earlier than we’d thought,” Loki spoke softly before leaning further down to capture Tony’s lips, both gasping briefly as the chill and heat met in a strangely enticing fashion. “I did tell you that I would come home too, when you were absolutely desperate for me. Which seems to have happened much sooner than I thought.”

“You have no idea how to stop talking, do you?”

“As if you do,” Loki chuckled, pressing another kiss to Tony’s lips, it not going any further as Hagar cleared his throat loudly.

“You’d think the royals would have some sense of decency,” the dwarf grumbled, both Tony and Loki parting quickly as their faces burned with embarrassment. “Now, this armor,” he waved it briefly in show, as if the affection shared had made Loki forget, “is made of a mineral that is only found in mountains near the coasts. It’s impossible to find anywhere else from my own knowledge.”

“Is it powerful?”

“It holds out for quite a while, but it really isn’t something too amazing,” as he spoke, Hagar picked up his hammer and smacked it against the side of the shoulder plate, it denting slightly, “see? With magic placed to it, it could easily become stronger, but this isn’t something to fret over. I don’t think it’s really for battle.”

“It could be for a spy,” Tony spoke quietly, “someone that isn’t expected to deal with a lot of hits.”

Hagar nodded to that as he handed the metal back to Loki, “If there wanted to be in a real fight, they’d give themselves armor to deal with that. No one that intends to win a war is arrogant enough to give themselves little to no true protection.”

“Thank you for your help, Hagar,” Loki bowed to the dwarf in thanks before wrapping his arm around Tony and exiting with him, it being clear that Loki did not want to spend the day away from Tony.

“How have you fared in my absence?”

“I spent a lot of time with Hagar and Frigga, that’s about it, so it was decent,” Tony responded, pressing against Loki’s side. “But...I also found out something quite, no incredibly, important.”

“What is it?” Loki furrowed his brow as he looked down at Tony, quickening his pace to take them to their room. As soon as their door was shot Tony began to speak once more,

“I sent a letter to my father in hopes of finding out if it was possible to send us more troops. We were fighting a common enemy so I thought there was a high possibility of getting us aid.”

“I’m supposing the answer was negative?”

“Yes, and I got news of something that surprised me and makes me worry, worry a lot actually...the mortalis already got to the Eldurs. Howard,” he stopped himself briefly, not wanting to be disrespectful in the memory of the deceased, “my father is dead.”

Loki stared at him for a moment, trying to register what had just been said, “the Eldurs no longer have a Dux then? Especially not with you here?”

Tony nodded, heart feeling heavy with guilt once again, “so far I think the only person that knows is Frigga, she said she’d been talking to the war council though. They’re trying to figure out what to do in this type of situation.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Loki spoke quietly, reaching out to cup Tony’s face in his cold, but comforting hands.

“The only loss I feel is for the clan, their sense of security’s been destroyed and we have no means of returning it.”

“We’ll find a way, I promise you this, precious one.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered close briefly at the pet name, still thoroughly enjoying the sound of it. “What are we going to do now?”

“Well, I intended to have in our bed for the first time, “Loki grinned, more wolf-like and predatory than ever, “I intended to finally have you.”

Tony’s heart slammed against his ribcage in anticipation, the thought of them finally being together in that sense somehow so exciting, which he couldn’t help but also find amusing with his past distaste for Loki’s general existence.

Tony leaned up, on the tips of his toes to kiss Loki’s deliciously icy lips, relishing in the still alien contact, before he spoke. A simple statement was all that was said, one that destroyed their intimate moment.

“I believe I may have to return home.”

The way Loki stiffened made Tony imagine his wolf form, hairs bristling and fangs bared, “Why would you believe that?”

“Loki, my people are lost, I need to do something about it! I know Frigga believes it to be a trap, and so do I, but I must do something. I need to try and fix this in the very least.” Tony’s voice became soothing, though it was laced with a slight worry, as ice crystals began to form in the air about Loki, an anger in his eyes. It was almost beautiful, the anger, the way his eyes seemed to freeze solid, the green of them like grass frozen suddenly. It would be far more alluring to see Loki become angrily territorial over Tony if it were not directed at him in the first place.

“I will not let you go.”

“You’re not losing me, and I’m not something that belongs to you in the first place,” Tony began to speak louder, but was able to subdue it soon enough, “I may be an omega, but that does not make me less of a person, and most certainly not less of a prince. I will be going back as soon as I can, whether or not the council sees it as wise, I need to do something.”

“And do you have any idea what this something will be?”

The little prince couldn’t keep himself from chuckling at himself self-deprecatingly, “Not really. So far my best plan of action is to choose a new leader. It was bound to happen anyway, Howard wasn’t going to live forever,” Tony turned and went to sit on the bed. “I know who I want to lead in my absence, so hopefully I can just make the announcement and come back with little to no complications. The latter of course be the preferable one.” He smiled crookedly at Loki, hoping his confidence would relax his alpha, but only felt the air become more frigid.

“What if they do not accept what you choose? What they hold you there, demanding their prince to take over? What if you are,” his fists clenched, nails growing out defensively, “what if you’re hurt?”

“A few scrapes and bruises never stopped me before,” Tony smiled placatingly at Loki, reaching out and taking one of his clenched hands. He almost finds it amusing as he strokes over the back of Loki’s hand, having been used to being calmed down from fits back home.

“I will come with you, so it will only be a few scrapes and bruises you receive.”

“Loki, I don’t-”

“If you can decide to do something foolish, I can decide to help you survive it.”

Tony looked at the floor briefly, trying to hide the grin making its way onto his face, “Don’t act like I’m an imbecile.”

“I never said that, you did,” Loki lightly tapped on Tony’s chin with his other hand, causing his omega to lift his head and look at him. The alpha was peering down at him affectionately before pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead, humming softly at the warmth of it. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence before Tony pulled back, reluctantly, but needing to think clearly as he spoke once more.

“I’ve discovered something else, something about what the mortalis seem to be. Or what they do to others, I’m not exactly quite sure what it is, but it’s something that we really need to prepare for.”

Loki’s eyebrows slowly raised as Tony rambled, soon raising a hand to hush him briefly, “Just tell me what it is.”

“It’s about Fandral, he...he’s not the same, from as far as I can tell, I never met the guy before, but he changed. That bite didn’t just make him sick, it altered his...species?” Tony furrowed his brow, unsure if that was the right word to use, “either way, he’s no longer just another wolf. He eats like any one of us, but now he wants,” Tony grimaced and trailed off, making Loki’s brows furrow as well.

“What does he want?” Loki’s eyes suddenly narrowed, “and how did you discover this? Did he harm you?”

“No, no he didn’t harm me, I just found him in pain, because he was biting his own damn arm! He was drinking the blood!” Tony explained quickly, hands coming up to rest comfortingly on Loki’s forearms. “After the attack he said he sometimes gets hungry for something, a darker hunger, and last night we discovered it was blood. He felt better immediately after drinking it, even started to look healthier somehow.”

Loki looked at Tony with confusion, almost as if he were about to ask his mate whether or not he was feeling well in the head. But he seemed to let the words Tony had spoken sink in, Loki’s body straightening in a way that meant he had some business to take care of, business that required his regality in full force, “And are you the only one who knows of this?”

“I am, as of now. I was going to talk to Hagar about it, ask if he knew anything about creatures like that, but you were there and I got caught up in the moment.”

“The others will be told of this development.”

"What're you going to say to them exactly?"

"I won't be the one telling them, you'll be the one to do that. They need to know what you witnessed. I still have other matters to attend to. I'd been hoping to be able to ignore them for the day, but sadly you've made it clear that it's not an option," he took Tony's chin in hand and pressed their lips together briefly. "Don't let them intimidate you. They'll question your mind, but that's just what they do. And if you have any kind of suggestion for them, say it quick, don't let them interrupt. They want to hear from a strong willed individual."

"You don't need to worry about that," Tony chuckled, "I'll make an impression when it's just me I'm sure. They'll listen and believe me."

"Good luck, precious one." Loki turned quickly on his heel and damn-near strut out of the room, all princely.

___

The counselors stared quietly at Tony as he stood before him, the only sound coming from the soft patter of rain outside. Tony watched it for a moment, wondering how it could be warm enough not for the rain to turn to ice. It almost seemed as if the realm were crying over the times to come, which was indeed an unsettling thought.

“Why exactly have you come to us, Prince Antonious?” Lady Sif was the first to question his reasoning for being there, a thin brow raised. “And why is Loki not with you?”

“He had other things to deal with, and I came here because I needed to tell you about the mortalis.”

Volstagg actually laughed, “And what would you know of the enemy when you’re in a smithery all day?”

“What I found out is from checking on a dear friend of yours, Fandral,” Tony replied calmly, chin lifted in response to the condescending tone. “Perhaps if you actually checked on his health status you would actually know how he was and what happened.”

“Fandral would’ve informed us if he knew something we didn’t,” Sif replied, eyes suspicious, which Tony had to roll his own at. What could he possibly gain from lying to the people protecting him?

“He never had the chance. And if you’d stop interrupting, I’ll tell you what he and I both discovered. The mortalis don’t inject you with an average poison, if you can even call it that. It appears to be an infection,” he shot a glare at Volstagg as he tried to speak again. “One that changes you, changes what you are. Fandral is no longer just a wolf like us. He’s a mix of two creatures, the newest half one that feeds off a drink quite necessary to our survival: blood.”

“He desires blood as meal?” Hogun finally questioned, being the least rude of the counselors. “Since when?”

“Since after the bite. He started feeling a hunger he could not explain, and no amount of food would sait it, until he tore into his own arm and drank recently. I found him, burned his wound shut, and spoke with him.”

“What else do you know?” Lady Sif asked, pressing her hands against map table and leaning forward in anticipation.

“Not much,” Tony admitted. “But I’m sure that it’s a natural poison their teeth sakrete. I think that it’s quite possible too that Fandral has been turned into what they are.”

“You believe they could be forcing others to become the same species as them?”

Tony nodded, “Yes, I do. I see no other reason as to why something they produce naturally would alter someone than to further their own race. Unless it was something to possibly control others with, but Fandral hasn’t shown anything like that.”

“How can you be so sure of this, Eldur?”

Tony wanted to growl in response to his clan name, despising the way there was a malice laced into the use of it. “I can’t,” he admitted, “but it’s a gut feeling. I doubt he would have been so honest and open under an influence, and there was nothing different in appearance from any other human form,” Tony grimaced slightly,” sans the slightly extended canines and blood-covered mouth.”

The group exchanged looks, seeming to converse simply with their eyes, making Tony feel even less comfortable in their presence. This lasted an unsettling minute before they returned their judging gazes back to Tony.

“We’ll see if your tale of Fandral holds up,” Sif replied finally, chin slightly raised, the look somehow perfectly conveying her message that they were done with this meeting.

“Thank you, for hearing me out,” Tony spoke with some distaste for the group, sans Hogun. He understood their need to be formal and distant, especially when it came to strange stories like this, but he still felt justified in his anger.

They nodded their response briskly and Tony hurriedly left the room. He immediately headed towards their workshop, but didn’t make it far as an aggravatingly familiar fire lit in the pit of his stomach. The suddenness nearly knocked him off his feet, it feeling as if he was punched in the gut with a fist or flame.

He had to hurry back to his room, lest his heat take full effect and fill the halls, the halls undoubtedly containing unpartnered alphas. Shit. Shit. If only he could run. Part of his mind hissed at him for having not begged Loki to take him on their wedding night. But no, that would've ended poorly. Hating each other and trying to mate didn't seem like the best way to go about things. And now the best course of action seemed to be to just try and get to he and Loki's chambers as soon as possible.

"Antonious? Are you well?" Steve's voice sounded from behind him, the tall blonde looking healthier than usual but looking worried for Tony. Never before had Tony been so relieved to see someone.

"I think I have to say no," he smiled thinly, sighing with relief when Steve aided him in the task of standing.

Steve's mouth parted, ready to ask a question, but then his nostrils flared and a look of understanding crossed his face. "We should hurry you to your chambers."

"I'd like that," Tony replied with a soft, strained laugh. Steve nodded and smiled gently at the trembling omega in his arms. “So how have you been lately?”

“My health has been improving as of late, even more so now that Thor’s home. I’m sure you can relate.”

Tony smiled despite himself, “Yeah. It’s nice to have him back.”

Steve smiled at the honest confession from Tony, making the brunette flush even more. But his embarrassment gave way to relief as he saw he and Loki’s door come into view. Steve pushed it open for him and stepped back, “Go lie down, I will tell Frigga so she can bring you the herbal tea.”

___

The feeling had spread from Tony’s stomach as it had the first time, a slow, fiery pain crawling throughout him and dampening his most sensitive regions. He was hyper-aware of the fact that this was his body crying out for Loki, desperate in its need for him, or any other alpha that would settle between his perspiring thighs and finally have him. And he detested his traitorous body for wanting such things, for being so keen to accept whoever would fuck him as long as he was being fucked.

Before Tony could howl for Frigga to bring him herbs himself, Loki was there in their doorway, eyes black with the alpha hunger. The door slammed shut behind him and he strode forward, cape twisting in the air behind him, allowing Tony to view his cock swelling in his cruelly revealing leather trousers. As he came to the edge of the bed, laces begging to be undone, he spoke in a husky voice, “I sensed you. That you had need of me.”

“Are you going to keep your promise?” was the heated prince’s response, body shaking in anticipation and telling him this would be so much more rewarding than tea.

“Of course. If I didn’t wish to, I would have simply asked my mother to bring you the remedy.” He leaned over Tony, nostrils flaring as he inhaled Tony’s strong scent.

Tony couldn’t help but be a tad cheeky now, smiling weakly, “You came to my side so quickly, were you hoping my heat would begin?” Loki was climbing over his body, seeming to ignore his comments as he spoke, far too busy with beginning to trail kisses along Tony’s bearded jaw. “Were you breathing in the air, hoping to smell me suddenly? Knowing how I’d want it? Do you need it that badly?”

“You need to learn to shut your mouth,” Loki growled, pressing their clothed and swollen cocks together, making both men hiss. “Or at least put it to good use.”

“I can do that,” Tony murmured in response, grasping Loki by his thick hair and dragging their mouths together, while Loki began to unlace their trousers and unbuckle Tony’s tunic. Teeth clashed and tongues touched, both beginning to whine and buck their hips. Then they were away from one another’s kiss-swollen lips, using their own available ones to kiss, lick, and bite at each other’s exposed necks, shoulders and chests. Loki was far more aggressive in doing so, seeming to want to mark every bit of Tony there was, to make him reek of his alpha. If it were not for Tony’s pride or the moans pouring from his throat he would admit how much he loved it.

But then Loki was pulling away completely, making quick work of his dressings, the buckles coming undone and falling away from his body, trousers loose and around his bent knees. Tony watched with startlingly bright eyes, taking in every movement with blatant lust; something Loki enjoyed and would’ve put on a show for if not for the circumstance.

“No, keep...the cape on,” Tony interrupted Loki’s undressing, the long green cloak being the only thing really left on him besides his leather pants. He bit his lip briefly, enjoying the view of it outlining his alpha’s pale form. “I like the way you look in it.”

Loki smiled at that, pressing a brief kiss to Tony’s lips, “Always so interesting. I had not idea you had such fantasies.”

“Let’s just say I like the leader look on you,” Tony spoke in pants, open mouth still in a smile.

Loki leaned down and kissed Tony once more before he spread his omega’s trembling legs, eyes darkening even more as he gazed down at the wetness between them when they pulled apart. He let out a breathy sigh, bringing his hand down to gently probe at his slick entrance, thoroughly enjoying Tony’s quiet whimpers. With a thin smirk Loki pressed in a finger, slowly thrusting the long digit in and out, adding another after a moment, with a third following quickly. Tony was digging his fingers into the bed, doing his best not to try and fuck himself on his alpha’s fingers in his desperation. Though Tony wasn’t ever even given the chance as Loki removed his wet hand and replaced it with his straining cock. It spread Tony even wider and nearly made him scream, the powerful thrust that soon followed seeming to knock the air out of him.

The pounding of the rain hushed Tony high, pleasured cries as Loki slid in and out of him, pace deliciously fast and hard. Such noises waterfalling from his lips only spurred Loki on, the alpha seeming to never want them to cease, and somewhere in Tony’s lust fogged mind he wondered if that was natural trait in alphas. The feeling of Loki touching him driving him to madness with pleasure, making him feel as if this was heaven: becoming one in the rain-soaked night. He’d never expected such sensations, the wholeness that came with Loki’s large hands pressing possessive bruises into his hips, the inability to focus on anything but that devastatingly wonderful rock of Loki’s hips and his flushed face above Tony’s. Loki would get closer at times, hot huffs of breath coming from his mouth in a request for a kiss, one that Tony always filled, the kisses biting and hungry while still able to keep a loving feel to it. It was all instinct and affection and Tony had never felt better.

Tony’s sounds were getting louder when Loki began to pick up the pace even more, hips snapping forward and slamming into the bundle of nerves inside Tony, causing the omega to arch his body and bare his chest, leading to Loki biting at it. He was strong and quick and driving Tony towards the edge, which part of him didn’t want, he didn’t want it to end. His skin was burning and his veins were filled with liquid ecstasy, but then they were both howling each other’s names and tumbling over the edge together.

A strange feeling of completion washed over Tony’s body after his climax. It was almost like feeling well-rested, which he was quite the opposite of, but still had that pleasurable contentedness to it. He wondered if Loki felt the same, if this was what it was like to finally mate, or if he was just a hopeless romantic. Tony wasn’t able to ignore his hope that Loki did indeed feel it, and if he went by Loki’s blissful and dazed expression as the alpha lay beside him there was a chance he had. Tony pressed a final kiss to Loki’s smiling lips before flopping back down into the sheets and rolling onto his side, feeling close to exhaustion.

Sleep was desired but not acquired as Loki reached over and ran his fingertips over Tony’s arm and shoulder. The ministrations were affectionate and possessive, making the omega hum softly in pleasure. Tony opened one eye, smile already spreading across his face, “It’s quite hard to sleep while you keep touching me.” He looked over his shoulder at Loki, the alpha now affectionately running the knuckles of his fingers along Tony’s forearm.

“I just want to enjoy you, is that so wrong?”

“Yes, when it means I can’t rest.”

Loki pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder in response, stopping his ministrations and instead sliding his arms around Tony’s chest. He settled against his back with a content sigh, but the silence didn’t last long. “Are you happy being with me?”

Tony looked back at him once more, “Why are you asking?”

“I just want to know.”

“Then yeah, I am happy,” he took Loki’s hand in his own, looking at it and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I never expected things to turn out this way, but I’m glad it did go this way.” He kissed Loki’s fingers gently. “What about you?”

“I detest it.”

Tony turned back to glare at Loki, but his features softened as he saw Loki’s smile.

“I jest, love. I am sickeningly happy,” he pressed a playful kiss to Tony’s nose.

“Sickeningly?”

“Yes, my love, I can barely stand to be away from you. I despise that aspect, but I care for you far more.” As he spoke he ran his free hand down Tony’s front, it soon settling on his stomach, reminding Tony that he could very well be pregnant as of now.

“We’ll fix everything, yeah? We’ll make it so everyone is safe?”

“Of course. We’ll bring peace to our realm, together,” he moved his hand turned Tony’s head, bringing their mouths together for one last sweet kiss before they finally drifted into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the sex scene isn't the best, I tried, and I really wanted to finally have them roll in the sheets. I hope those that read it enjoyed it anyhow~
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, cool if you did, cool if you didn't. If you have any questions feel free to ask.
> 
> I also apologize if you found them out of character. I didn't mean for that if it happened.
> 
> Please be gentle, this is my first time writing for this verse or writing anything like this really.


End file.
